The Legacies of Olympus
by Coolcat7325
Summary: What happens when our favorite Demigods get married and settle down? Nine cute, cool and super-awesome kids, of course! Join Luke, Bianca, Julie, Sammy, Silenna, Charlie, Tom, Mary and Emily as they grow up, make friends, go on adventures, fall in love, and basically destroy their parents' sanity!
1. Background

**THE LEGACIES OF OLYMPUS**

A Percy Jackson Fanfiction

BY:COOLCAT7325

* * *

 **A/N**

 **This is just a background of the story. The original plot will start from the next chapters. We are open to any new ideas.**

 **P.S Who's your favourite. Leave a comment.**

 **DISCLAIMER: We do not own the Percy Jackson series. Rick Riordan does.**

 **Spoilers from Percy Jackson and the Heroes of Olympus.**

* * *

 **Background**

7 years after the Second Giant War, the 7 of the Argo II were happily married and settled. When they had children, they knew they had to record their adventures!

Percy and Annabeth

Percy and Annabeth had twins called Luke and Bianca. Luke had his mother's blond curls, and his father's Sea Green eyes. He had his father's laid-back personality, and his mother's ability to read people's characters. He was the older twin and took all advantage of this knowledge. He was slightly bossy, and his fatal flaw was his loyalty to his friends.

Bianca had long, straight black hair and intense Grey eyes. She was completely like her mother, right down to the way she that she put her hand on her hip when she scolded people ( **A/N And yes! I know that was never mentioned in the books).** Her fatal flaw was pride. Same as her mother, was a down to Earth, no nonsense who was very bossy by nature.

Jason and Piper

Jason and Piper had an older girl and a younger boy. Their daughter was called Silenna and she had long, flowy brown-blonde hair and big electric blue eyes. She had the same personality as her mother, and was generally a very nice person, though she could be a bit haughty at times. Her fatal flaw was jealousy. Just like her mother.

Their son was named Tom, after Piper's grandfather. Tom had short, spiky brown hair and his mom's ever changing multi-coloured eyes. He had his father's slightly brooding nature, and was very quiet. But when he spoke, everyone would listen. His fatal flaw too was jealousy.

Leo and Calypso

Leo and Calypso had an older daughter called Julie and a younger son called Charles. Julie had auburn curls and warm blue eyes. She had her mother's soft and helpful nature combined with her father's generous and a slightly comical manner. Her fatal flaw was self doubt.

Charles looked like an exact carbon copy of Leo. He also had the same laughing nature. He was also goofy and very good with tools, just like his father. He was also called Charlie by his closest friends and family. His fatal flaw was his incredibly trusting nature.

Frank and Hazel

Frank and Hazel had an older boy called Sammy and twin girls called Emily and Mary. Sammy had crazy black curls and golden eyes just like Hazel. He also had his mom's generous and forgiving nature. He was witty and quick on his feet. He is also quite bashful. His fatal flaw was self doubt.

Emily had long, gorgeous Raven locks, and warm, honest brown eyes. She was quite, and always willing to lend a hand. She was a good-listener, and very humble. Everyone liked her and her sweet personality. Her fatal flaw was her immense loyalty to friends.

Mary has medium length brown hair with Copper highlights. Her eyes were almond shaped golden-brown orbs. She had a very outgoing nature and was chaotic and like a force of nature. She and her twin were polar opposites( **A/N Isn't that obvious?** ) She was more than willing to help anyone in need but had a horribly hot temper that got her into trouble sometimes. She was cheeky and incredibly creative. Especially with cuss words! Her fatal flaw was the fact that she held grudges.

Reyna

Reyna decided that Aphrodite could go to Tartarus for all she cared. Love was worthless, boys were useless, and the Hunters were awesome! So, now she was the immortal praetor of New Rome and one of the many maidens of Artemis. She helped recruits new members from both the Roman and Greek camps. She also lent a hand during wars and sent support troops whenever needed.

Will and Nico

They were still dating, and had decided to take it slow. Maybe they'd get married someday... But right now, they were happy just being together.

Katie and Travis

Katie and Travis were engaged and were hoping to get married soon.

Clarisse and Chris

Clarisse and Chris had honourably passed away in war and were together forever in Elysium.


	2. Godly-god parents

**The Legacies Of Olympus**

A Percy Jackson Fanfiction

BY:COOLCAT7325

 **DISCLAIMER: We do not own the Percy Jackson series. Rick Riordan does.**

 **Spoilers from Percy Jackson and the Heroes of Olympus.**

 **ACT 1 CHAPTER 1**

* * *

 **GODLY-GOD PARENTS**

Annabeth sqeezed Percy's hand for reassurance.

"Hey! It's all going to be fine. This is great news they are going to get. They are going to be so happy for us!", Percy said

"Yeah, I hope...", Leo muttered.

Annabeth, Leo, Percy and Calypso were all waiting inside the elevator of the Empire State building and were heading to the 600th floor. They all had news for their godly parents.

"Athena is going to be sooo mad!" Annabeth murmered, but Percy heard her.

"Hey! Its fine! She was fine with us getting married, so she should be perfectly fine with this", he sounded confident, even though he did look a bit nervous.

They heard the elevator bell chime, and stepped out.

"So", Leo said ,"This is Olympus, huh?"

"Yup, and its all designed by Wise Girl here''

''Seriously? Thats wayyy cool!'', Leo whistled, looking around at the giant white marble columns and gold-laced curtains that decked the hall.

"Um, guys, I hate to break this up, but all the gods are ready for us. They are waiting for us in the grand hall", Calypso gulped.

Leo nodded, and the four of them stepped into the grand hall. It was huge! Statues of the Olympians, and tapestries of their greatest feats lined the walls. Vases of roses and different species of wild flowers paid homage to Demeter and Aphrodite. Automatons whizzed around, carrying trays of Ambrosia scones and jugs of chilled Nectar, whilst the Nine Muses played beautiful harmonies.

The gods were all sitting around a long table, so that they looked like they were at a conference. Except for the fact that they were all atleast three metres tall!

"Here come the demigods, late as always. They dare to keep us waiting!" Ares said snidely, pointing a finger towards them.

"Its not our fault your elevator is slow!'' Calypso muttered underneath her breathe.

"Brother, patience is a virtue you are yet to learn'' Athena said with a sigh.

''Speak, demigods. What is it you wish to tell us'' Demeter announced.

"See, its kind of like this. We are-''

''Oh, there is absolutely no need to tell them. I'm pretty sure Aphrodite and Artie already know" Apollo cut across Annabeth.

''Oh yeah! Its sooo cute! I love Percabeth!" Aphrodite gushed.

''And don't call me Artie!" Artemis said, scowling at Apollo.

''What are you talking about?'', asked Zeus.

''What do we already know?'', inquired Hestia

''And, more importantly, what is 'Percabeth'?", asked a scowling Athena, "Cause it kinda sounds like you combined my daughter's name with that sea spawn's."

"Hey! who are you calling sea spawn? Owl head!", Poseidon retaliated.

"You wanna fight old seaweed? Okay! You asked for it.", she said, pulling out her spear.

"Oh its on"

"This is so coool", Hades said

"This is gonna be fun", Ares said, rubbung his palms with an evil grin on his face.

"10,000 drachmas Athena's going to win.", Tyche whispered to Hermes

"Okay enough!", Percy screamed at the top of his voice. Sometimes, the gods were worse than children. How ironic, seeing that his wife was pregnant. If this was how his kids were going to be... He shuddered at the thought.

"We have news for you", Calypso announced, cutting through Percy's thoughts, "Big news!"

"What is it?", Hestia asked

Annabeth and Calypso nodded to each other. It was time.

"We hold your grandchildren", Annabeth stated.

It was chaos for the next few minutes as the gods reacted to the news. Demeter and Aphrodite squealed with happiness. Hestia began to plan the wholesome activities for the moms-to-be. Apollo immediately decided that he would teach the kids how to write Haikus almost as good as his. But of course, he thought, nobody could be better than him. Right?

Athena turned red in the face with anger. Posiedon stroked his beard thoughtfully.

"And?...", Athena said in tight voice, "What do you want us to do about it?"

Annabeth glances at Percy who nodded at her reassuringly.

"We want you to be their godly-godparents", Annabeth said at last

Before Athena could say anything, Posiedon nodded his head, "We accept."

And that's how Luke and Bianca got Posiedon and Athena as their godparents while Julie got Hephaestus.

Later, Silenna and Tom got Aphrodite and Hera as godparents. Charles got Hephaestus and Hestia. Emily, Sammy and Mary got Ares, Hades and Hecate.

* * *

 **A/N What did you guys think? Leave a comment below. Also, who's your favourite godparent?**


	3. Everyone Likes The Beach

**The Legacies Of Olympus**

A Percy Jackson Fanfiction

BY:COOLCAT7325

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER: We do not own the Percy Jackson series. Rick Riordan does.**

 **Spoilers from Percy Jackson and the Heroes of Olympus.**

 **Ages**

 **Luke - 8**

 **Bianca - 8**

 **Julie - 8**

 **Sammy - 7**

 **Silenna - 7**

 **Charles - 7**

 **Tom - 6**

 **Emily - 6**

 **Mary - 6**

* * *

 **Act 1 Chapter 2**

 **EVERYONE LIKES THE BEACH**

Percy, Leo, Jason and Frank all agreed that they loved kids. _Their_ kids in particular. They were cute. They were small. They were full of energy and life. What's not to love?

Annabeth, Piper, Hazel and Calypso all exchanged dark looks at this. Hey! They hadn't held those kids in their stomachs for 9 months. But whatever it was, they agreed that the kids were the best things that had ever happened to them.

They all had the same memory if you said the word beach near them.

 _"Charlieeee! let go of my puppy's tail. I'm the only one who's allowed to pull my puppy's tail", Julie screeched._

 _"Mommmyyyyy!", Bianca wailed "Luke's pulling my ponytail"_

 _"But you're not a pony. Why do you have a tail? Is it fake?", Luke asked, pulling on her pony again._

 _"I reeaaally think this was a bad idea.", Annabeth stated._

 _"No kidding!", Piper muttered, trying to calm down an overly excited Tom._

 _"Nonsense! This was a great idea.", Percy smiled, as he glanced at they mess in the back of the van._

 _The scene was a literal battle feild. Charlie and Julie were fighting over an automated puppy. Jason was passed out, and Luke and Emily were pouring potato chips on him, while giggling quietly. Frank was flying outside like an eagle with Hazel and Mary riding on Arion. Tom was bouncing all over the place and poked an unfortunate Leo in the eye. Leo was trying to avoid getting any more injuris from the kids. Calypso was quietly puking in the back._

 _"Yeah!", Annabeth said, "Everybody likes the beach"_

 _The girls handed over babysitting duty to the guys and began to chill on the beach. Annabeth began to read her copy of 'War and Peace'. Piper and Calypso started talking about the most latest and outrageous trends. Hazel was busy with an extreme treasure hunt, pulling out gold bars, rubies, diamonds and whatnot from the ground and feeding Arion._

 _The guys on the other hand found out thta taking care of nine ADHD kids at the same time was a task fit only for a God or a Titan. Percy decided to try and teach them surfing. That turned out to be a really bad idea. One of Seaweed Brain's worst. And that says a lot._

 _Silenna wiped out in the first 5 seconds and got swept away really far by the current and nobody noticed. As she was drifting farther and farther away, she caught a glimpse of Rainbow. Not the shimmery kind that comes after a rainstorm, but the hippocampus. Rainbow picked up Emily on his back and dived to the bottom of the ocean._

 _There was a really beaytiful lady at the bottom. First, she looked like her mom. Then, she looked like her Aunt Annabeth and then her Aunt Calypso . She was getting prettier and prettier each time._

 _"Okay listen!", the lady said, "you are only going to be here for a couple of minutes make it count. I'm Lady Aphrodite",_

 _"What are you doing at the bottom of the ocean?", asked Silenna curiously._

 _"Long story, my sweet grand-daughter", chirped Aphrodite_

 _"Grand-daughter?", Silenna asked. She was pretty sure she did'nt have a grandma._

 _"Exactly! And you are sooo cuuttee!", trilled Aphrodite. "Has'nt your mommy told you about me and all the other gods?"_

 _"Gods?!"_

 _"Exactly! I didn't know you were so smart "_

 _As Aphrodite went on and on about how cute she was and gods and the future of some Olemons and Charlie... Wait- wait. What was that about Charlie, he was her best friend and she loved spending time with him._

 _"I think i should make your love life extra-extra complicated", Aphrodite said, cutting through her thoughts about Charlie._

 _"What's a love life?", she said. But regretting it as soon as she asked._

 _"O-M-APOLLO", she said, "you dont know what a love life is? What has your mom taught you?"_

 _"Ummm..."_

 _"Ok anyways, time for you to go. And remember my ask your daddy to tell you about the gods. And no matter what happens, always remember that you are a hero. Just like your name-sake. Toodles."_

 _"Wha-?", and then she was cut short as the water started bubbling around her. WHAM! It threw her high in the air and back in the water before she felt herself slipping into space._

 _She gasped, coughing as she sat up. Why were there so many people looking at her? Why was there so much noise? Why was here head hurting so much? Why was she asking so may question to herself?_

 _"-not your fault", she heard her Aunt Annabeth say._

 _"My baby girll ", she heard her dad wail. And was he crying?. Her daddy never cried. He was a hero._

 _She sat up straight and called out," Daddy? What's wrong"_

 _There was a deadly silence. Her dad staring straight at her, pale and shaking. And her Aunt Annabeth was crying!_

 _"Silenna?" he whispered, before rushing towards her and puling her into a tight, bone crushing hug, kissing her forehead while doing so_

 _"Cant. Breathe.", she managed to squeak. He pulled away, still kissing her forehead._

 _"What happened?", Jason demanded._

 _"Daddy! I was surfing with everyone else when i saw a fish-pno-thingy. It was rainbow in colour. It put me on it's back and took me to the bottom of the ocean. And then i met this weird lady. It was super pretty. She looked a little like mommy actually. I think her name was Lady Afrodeeti or something. She said something about me being a hero and Charlie and gods and- oh yeah! She said you'd explain about the gods.", said Silenna. All of it in one breath._

 _Her dad's face turned grave. He turned to Annabeth."I think its time we told them about their heritage"_

 _Annabeth thought for a while before nodding._

 _She hesitated a bit before saying,"We'll tell them in the morning. They're all tired."_

 _"Daddy? I have a question", Silenna said. Annabeth and Jaon had momentarily forgotten that she was in the hotel room as well._

 _"Sweetie, I really can't answer any questions about the gods right now", Jason said, Tucking a strand of hair behind her ear._

 _"No. Its just that... What's a love life?"_

 _Jason got up abruptly and said,"I think it's bed time" before switchimg the lights off and walking away hastily._

* * *

 **A/N What did you guys think? Write a comment!**


	4. Questions and Candy

**The Legacies Of Olympus**

A Percy Jackson Fanfiction

BY:COOLCAT7325

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER: We do not own the Percy Jackson series. Rick Riordan does.**

 **Spoilers from Percy Jackson and the Heroes of Olympus.**

* * *

 **Ages**

 **Luke - 8**

 **Bianca - 8**

 **Julie - 8**

 **Sammy - 7**

 **Silenna - 7**

 **Charles - 7**

 **Tom - 6**

 **Emily - 6**

 **Mary - 6**

* * *

 **ACT 1 CHAPTER 3**

 **QUESTIONS AND CANDY**

Jason paced around the room. Nine sets of eyes followed his movements as he tried and failed to explain the kids about their godly parentage.

"So'', Bianca said, her eyes boring into him, "Your parents and our grandparents are Greek Gods, who should rationally not exist. And you hid this from us for almost all of our lives. But you choose to share this information now. Why?"

"She's too smart for her own good.", Annabeth said in Ancient Greek.

"There's nothing called too smart", replied Bianca in the same language.

Percy looked at her stunned.

"You can speak Greek?", he asked.

"All of us can!", Silenna chimed in.

"Not all of us", Emily said, looking hurt, "I speak Latin"

"I can speak to animals!'' Mary put in.

''Wait, you can speak to animals?'' Hazel asked slowly.

''Yeah''

''And you never told us?'' Hazel demanded.

''You never asked!''

Hazel couldn't argue with that kind of logic.

''This is bad'' Annabeth muttered to herself ''Real bad!''

"Do you know what this means?" Leo asked, dead serious for once.

Annabeth nodded her head "Somehow, I don't know how, our godly genes got passed on to our kids!"

There was a deafening silence.

"How though?" Percy mused out loud.

Everybody turned to look at him.

"How did our genes pass on?" he completed.

"I don't know. But I bet the gods do. Think about it. Who is the one god who can see the past, present and future, gives prophecies and tells only the truth (well, mostly the truth)?" Annabeth asked slowly.

"APOLLO!" all the adults shouted at once, looking pleased with themselves.

"I think its time we pay a little visit to Delphi!"

* * *

Piper and Calypso were left in charge of the kids. Try handling nine ADHD kids. Okay, now try handling nine ADHD kids who are sugar high. Somehow, Tom and Luke had managed to raid Leo's secret stash of jelly beans, which let to an impromptu sugar fest which in turn led to an impromptu hide and seek - monkey in the middle - tree climbing - treasure hunt thingy. Don't ask how they came up with it!

It was the most humiliating fiasco in Piper and Calypso's short time of babysitting and they vowed on the Styx never to speak of it again. So when the remaining adults returned to find half the house trashed with candy, and the rest of the house looking like a war happened in it and Calypso and Piper passed out on the couch with Charlie and Mary drawing highly artistic - well, as artistic as a seven and six year old could get anyway - moustaches, they knew better than to ask.

But what the scene did explain was that the kids should never be left in any place with candy or without highly trained ninjas.

* * *

 **A/N Thank you all so much for reading and for the amazing comments you guys left. Do leave more. We are open to any new suggestions/ideas. Also, look out for new chapters. We post 2 new chapters every weekend and will try our best to post more on the weekdays. New chapter will be out tomorrow. Or today if I'm feeling generous ;)**


	5. What Happens in Delphi Stays in Delphi

**The Legacies Of Olympus**

A Percy Jackson Fanfiction

BY:COOLCAT7325

* * *

 **A/N I guess I am generous. Enjoy reading and leave a comment.**

 **DISCLAIMER: We do not own the Percy Jackson series. Rick Riordan does.**

 **Spoilers from Percy Jackson and the Heroes of Olympus.**

* * *

 **Ages**

 **Luke - 8**

 **Bianca - 8**

 **Julie - 8**

 **Sammy - 7**

 **Silenna - 7**

 **Charles - 7**

 **Tom - 6**

 **Emily - 6**

 **Mary - 6**

* * *

 **ACT 1 CHAPTER 4**

 **WHAT HAPPENS IN DELPHI STAYS IN DELPHI**

After leaving the kids with Piper and Calypso (never again!), the rest of them headed over to Delphi - courtesy of Hermes - and once they arrived, it was one fiasco after another. **(A/N Isn't their life just so full of fiascos)**

Delphi was a place full of traps because in the first five seconds of stepping onto Delphi, Hazel triggered an alarm that caused all the flowers to squirt and spray sleeping juice everywhere which happened to fall right in Leo's eyes. He stumbled around dazed and accidentally triggered another alarm that set off tons of Appolo's best and worst haikus (you know the ratio of the two), at an Earth shattering volume and Percy tried to cover them all in a protective bubble that would prevent the noise from getting through. Thankfully, it did the trick and for the next 10 seconds, everyone was quiet so as to get the ringing in their ears to stop.

"Ok guys", Jason said, "I think we all can agree that what happens in Delphi stays in Delphi."

"Agreed", everyone chorused.

"Hey guys! whatsup", Apollo said, looking up from the golden harp he was fine-tuning.

"Lord Apollo, we have questions and we need answers", Annebeth said, giving him the fiercest of her glares, "And we know that you have them"

"Ooohhh! Feisty! I like it", Apollo said, grinning.

"That's my wife you are talking to", Percy said, scowling at him.

"Okay, Okay! I'll answer", Apollo said, rolling his eyes to Hazel in a 'can-you-believe-this-guy' manner.

"So", Jason said, "We want to know why our children go our abilities. Are they demigods too?"

"Well, I think I should explain it from the beginning. Percy, you have the blood of Poseidon right?"

Percy nodded to confirm it.

"Well, basically you guys are not full gods"

"Glad you noticed", Frank muttered.

"Anyway, you guys are not full fledged gods. So you are half-bloods. But in your children, the blood of the Gods is diluted even more, giving them the same amount of power, or even more some time, if I must say so. But they are not exactly half bloods. They are quarter-bloods, or legacies. The legacies of Olympus"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah! Great title", Leo muttered still dazed a little, "But will they attract monstors too?"

Apollo nodded.

"Now that you have told them about the gods, it'll activate the Scent"

"What's 'The Scent'", Hazel asked

"The Scent is the what attracts the monstors to demigods. But in a group, it will be like sending up flares to monsters"

"So do we have to separate them?", Frank asked, frowning.

"No, no", Apollo chided, "You must keep them together. Their abilities shall increase ten-fold. I think you should take them to Chiron for training"

"We live in New York now", Annabeth said.

"Well", Jason said, "I think we have to change that"

"And one more thing", Apollo said, "I have a warning"

He turned to look directly at Frank and Hazel.

"I foresee your daughter Emily's abilities wil be ... different. Don't point this out to her. I can see that she plays an important role, if not the most important in maintaining peace between Gods, demigods, monsters and mortals."

Frank nodded uncertainly.

"We'll do our best to support her", he said.

"Then I think it's time to say goodbye!", Apollo said, waving his hand.

A flurry of sparks appeared and each one of them felt themselves spinning. They were travelling through space and time and then BAM! They felt themselves fall on the ground flat on their backs in front of Leo's house.

"Ouch!", Leo said, which summed up the journey pretty well.

"I think its time we went back to camp!", Annabeth said.


	6. The Queen of Babysitting

**The Legacies Of Olympus**

A Percy Jackson Fanfiction

BY:COOLCAT7325

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER: We do not own the Percy Jackson series. Rick Riordan does.**

 **Spoilers from Percy Jackson and the Heroes of Olympus.**

* * *

 **ACT 1 CHAPTER 5**

 **THE QUEEN OF BABYSITTING**

Annabeth had already arranged everything, as usual. They had planned on visiting Camp Half-Blood today, and arrange training with Chiron. But Annabeth's plan had one flaw. What about the kids?

"We could leave them alone", Hazel suggested

This suggestion was followed by much cheering and agreement from the children, and boo's and hisses from the adults. Well, atleast from the boys. The girls simply sighed in dissapointment.

""Let's get a babysitter", Annabeth suggested.

 _This_ suggestion was followed by much cheering and agreement from the _adults_ and boo's and hisses from all the _children._

"But who's going to babysit them?", Calypso asked.

All the adults looked at each other.

"Not me!", they all shouted together.

"It has to be Calypso. She shouted last!", accused Frank.

"It's gotta be Hazel", this was a retaliation from Leo

"No! Its Annabeth!"

"Wha- Percy was last"

"Jason!"

"Piper!"

"Glad its not me!"

"Repair boy!"

"Dang it!"

"ENOUGH!", all the children shouted.

"You don't have to babysit!", Tom said.

"Young man, we are not leaving you alone!"

"Don't worry. That creepy old lady by the fire volunteered to babysit already", Tom said, pointing towards the fireplace.

All of the adults turned around to find an old lady in a rocking chair by the fire.

"Tia Callida!?", Leo asked.

"Juno!", Jason shouted.

"Hera!", Annabeth muttered bitterly.

"Hello to you too, irritating blonde demigod", Hera said, glaring at Annabeth.

"Hey! I'm blonde", Jason said, looking offended.

"Whatever! What are you doing in my house, your bovine majesty!?", Annabeth asked, looking murderous.

"Not chitchat with you of course. I came here to meet the children and spend some time with them or rather, babysit them"

"What! No way!", Annabeth said

"Umm... Sorry Tia, but you are a really bad babysitter"

"How can you say that? Remember how well I took care of you?"

"Didn't you put me to sleep in a fireplace?"

"Hey! I did that one time only!"

"What about the time you gave me a rattle snake to play with?"

"Again! One time only"

"And the time you made me pour jalepeno juice in my eyes?"

"ONE TIME!"

"Ummm...", Emily said. The adults had forgotted that the children were still in the room.

"Who are you creepy lady, and why did you put my dad in the fireplace?", Julie demanded.

"OH MY ZEUS! Just let it go, it was one time! And your father has turned out like this because of me!", Hera announced proudly.

"Okay _now_ there is no way I am going to let her babysit the kids!", Annabeth stated.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?", Leo asked with a hurt look on his face.

"Sorry Leo, but there is no way I'm going to agree to this. None ya hear me. No. Nada"

"Maybe we should give her another chance?", Hazel asked quietly.

"What! No way! My life depends on a piece of firewood because of her!", Frank shouted.

''Wait! Dad, your life depends on a piece of fire wood?", Mary asked.

"Well, more of a fire-stick now", he said, glaring at Hera.

"I don't want my life to depend on a fire-stick!", Sammy said, slowly scooting away from the queen of the heavens.

"I swear I'll take good care of them. I won't even let a measly lawn snake get into the house!", she said, turning to Leo.

After two hours of persuasion, three bars of chocolate and several promises of not putting the kids to sleep in the fireplace, Annabeth finally agreed to let Hera babysit the kids.

"I'm too old to have a babysitter!", Luke complained loudly.

"I'm not!", Emily said, sadly

"Well, I'll take care of you", Luke declared proudly.

Emily simply walked away.

* * *

"Bye mommy and daddy!", Emily sniffled as all the kids said their goodbyes to their parents.

As soon as the door closed behind them, Hera turned around to face the children.

"Right!", she said in a commanding voice, "I'm in charge now!"

"No you're not!", Luke said, ''Lets rebel!"'

''Oh no!", Hera said, using her magic to freeze the kids leaping towards her.

"You are going to train with me. You are _my_ heroes now. I'm going to be helping you to figure out your powers."

"Why are you actually doing this?", asked Bianca

"I had received a prophesy a long time back and it said that the legacies of Olympus would be the reason my family would either make it or break it. And I cannot let anything threaten my perfect family or my perfect life!. You must be trained to protect us. Not destroy us. And Chiron can only teach you so much, which is why I have arranged for special classes for you. And you!", she said, turning to Emily,her voice taking a dangerous edge, "You must always put ten times the effort into your traning. And remember", she said, her face softening slightly,"We have never and never will abandon you"

Emily frowned at this, "I dont-"

Hera waved her off, "It's time to begin training!"

* * *

 **A/N What did you guys think? Let us know through the comments section. And also, who's your favourite?**


	7. The discovered powers

**The Legacies Of Olympus**

A Percy Jackson Fanfiction

BY:COOLCAT7325

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER: We do not own the Percy Jackson series. Rick Riordan does.**

 **Spoilers from Percy Jackson and the Heroes of Olympus.**

* * *

 **ACT 1 CHAPTER 5**

 **THE DISCOVERED POWERS**

Hera lead them all through the backdoor and into them backyard. There was a lady outside. She was regal looking and very beautiful. Tall and graceful with long chocolate-coloured locks, she had eyes that were big and strangely enough, Amethist coloured.

"I am Lady Hecate", she announced, her face impassive, "and I'm the Goddess of The Mist, magic, the crossroads and torches"

She frowned suddenly and turned to look at Mary and Emily, who were standing side by side.

"I can sense that your control over the Mist is strong, and the magic I sense is stronger than that in your mother and grandmother. But, there is something...different about you. Why is that?", she asked looking at them.

"What?'', Mary asked, looking thoroughly confused.

''Never mind that now'' Hera asked impatiently, ''Lets begin training!''

''Yay!'' Silenna, Julie, Emily, Charlie and Luke all cheered.

''Today, we'll just see what your powers are'', Hera said hastily.

''Aw!", the kids said, pouting.

* * *

The kids definitely suprised everyone. Tom discovered his powers first, followed by Luke, Mary and Emily.

Luke had been trying to impress Emily by balancing three books on his head. Tom discovered that he could float in the air (Due to the control over the winds that he had inherited from Jason) and pulled Mary high up (Like two inches, but he _is_ a kid!) with him.

Emily giggled, which made Luke extremely jealous. He felt a sort of tugging in his gut, a tingling feeling spread through his body, and his fingers felt cold, and then WHOOSH! A miniature storm spouted on top of Tom, Emily and Mary.

They squealed as a torrent of cold water hit them.

''Oops!'', Luke thought.

''Great progress!'', Hera called out, clapping her hands. Hecate looked unimpressed.

"JACKSON! You are soooo dead!", Mary cried, before making the ground underneath open up!

And suddenly Luke was falling deep into the earth, and for some reason he could see Emily as he was falling. He reached out to her, and suddenly a cold feeling washed over him. Everything was dark, and then he was above ground, safe -shivering and shaking -but safe.

''W-what h-h-happened?'', he asked stuttering as he recovered.

Mary burst into tears, before jumping at him and hugging him fiercely.

''I-I'm so, so sorry!'', She was crying into his shoulder.

''Its okay, I know you didn't mean to do what ever you did'', he said, hugging her back.

She pulled back, still sniffling a little.

''That was some impressive magic, grand-daughters of Hades'', Hecate said, stepping forward.

''I take it that you are talking about Mary, or is it Emily?'', Hera asked, looking at them both carefully.

Luke dutifuly narrated what had happened when he had been falling.

Hecate nodded, before turning to Emily ''You have potential, and it is for that reason alone that you must train with me... _seperately_ , no matter _what_ your parents say. The question isn't can you, its will you?'', she asked.

Emily thought a minuite, before nodding her head 'yes'.

Hecate smiled, than turned to Mary, who was looking dejectedly at the ground, where a deep chasm was now located.

''You are powerful, but besides learning how to harness that power, there is nothing for you to do'', she said, her face softened by sympathy.

Mary looked a little more cheerful as she nodded her head.

''Wait a minuite, wait a minuite!'', Luke shouted, ''What exactly did Emily do?''

Emily blushed, and looked down at the ground bashfully. All the kids looked at each other, before launching into an explanation.

''It was so cool!''

''She teleported!''

''It was all black!''

''You were in the ground, and then on it!''

''It was awesome!''

Emily blushed some more.

''It was nothing!", she murmured softly.

''No, it was _way_ more than nothing. You saved my life, Emily. I can't thank you enough!", Luke said solemnly, before hugging her.

''Now that thats settled, I think its time for bed!'', Hera called cheerfully.

This proclamation was falled by lots of moans and groans, though they were really very tired, but just too stubborn to admit it.

It took half an hour, two cups of hot chocolate each, and a little magic to get the kids to bed. But finally, it was done.

* * *

The adults returned home, exhausted and weary, all expecting the house to have gone up in flames, or vandalized by the kids, or both. They did not, however, expect to find the house perfectly fine, and all the kids sleeping peacefully in their respective beds.

''Wow!'', Calypso murmured appreciatively, ''Looks like Hera really is the queen of baby-sitting!''

They couldn't agree more!

Atleast till they found a gaping nine-foot deep ravine in their backyard.

* * *

 **A/N And I'd just like to clear a few things up. First off, all the kids are 6, 7 and 8 respectively. Second, all of them live in New York. And lastly, they all live together in one house, because, as Annabeth reasons, they could all protect the house better.**

 **Comment down below, and watch out for more updates!**


	8. Welcome To Camp Half-Blood

**The Legacies Of Olympus**

* * *

A Percy Jackson Fanfiction

BY:COOLCAT7325

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER: We do not own the Percy Jackson series. Rick Riordan does.**

 **Spoilers from Percy Jackson and the Heroes of Olympus.**

* * *

 **ACT 1 CHAPTER 7**

 **WELCOME TO CAMP HALF-BLOOD**

Annabeth threw a fit when she discovered a hole in their backyard. She had forbidden Hera from ever coming into the house, and she was further infuriated by the fact that she had missed all the kids' first powers, when Luke casually mentioned their 'training session' .

"And you forgot to mention this untill now?", Annabeth said, through gritted teeth.

"Yeah, mom", Luke said, taked aback from the anger on Annabeth's face. ''Whats the problem?''

"The problem", Annabeth said, clenching her teeth, "is that you could have _died_!. And I thought that _you_ Lukas Damien Jackson _and_ _you_ Bianca Zoé Jackson _and you_ Julie Esperanza Valdez would have had more sense than to trust a Hera!"

The three kids shrunk back. Emily spoke up, and she probably saved their lives.

"I'm so sorry, Aunty Annabeth", she said, putting on her best puppy-dog face, "but you never warned us, nor did you ever tell us about your own experiences. How were we supposed to know?", she asked, looking extremely innocent, even though she had somehow managed to turn the argument against Annabeth.

"And", Bianca added, "weren't you the ones who appointed her as our babysitter? How were we supposed to know she was untrustworthy? And if she _was_ untrustworthy, why did you even appoint her in the first place?"

All the other adults stifled their laughter as they watched Annabeth being beaten at her own game by an 8 and 6 year old respectively. Annabeth's face was livid with fury, as she couldn't argue with that kind of logic.

"Fine!", she snapped at last, "I'm not grounding you this time, but next time, I will not be so lenient. And I can't trust you lone at home so today, we are all going to Camp Half-Blood to meet Chiron"

Luke and Tom exchanged silent high-fives.

* * *

"Wow!'' Silenna breathed as they stepped out of the car.

Mary and Bianca nodded in silent agreement.

''Thats how I felt when I saw Camp for the first time!'', Percy said, pointing to the strawberry fields where a lone satyr sat, playing on his pipes.

"Whoa! Its a goat dude!", Luke said, his eyes wide.

"That 'goat dude'", Percy said, laughing, "is my best friend, Grover"

"You have a _goat dude_ for your best friend?", Mary asked, wide eyed, "Random!"

"That 'goat dude' has a name", Grover said, coming up from behind them.

"Hey G-man, long time no see dude!", Percy said, giving Grover a 'Bro-Hug'

"Hey Perce. Hi Annabeth. How's life?"

"Enough chit-chat!", Silenna announced, "I need to see the camp!"

"Me too!"

"Me three!"

"Me three, too!"

Everyone turned to stare at Charlie.

"What!?", he asked, "I'm seven years old!"

"Yeah, let's go and see Chiron"

* * *

"Welcome, child", Chiron said, enveloping Annabeth in a hug.

"Hi Chiron", everyone chorused.

"Where are your prodigies", he said, getting up to full horse form.

"Whoa! Wicked!", all the children exclaimed.

"It's a horse-man", Luke said, his eyes said, going wide yet again.

"Goat-dude, horse man... What's with the nicknames kids?", Annabeth chided, "His name is Chiron and he runs the camp"

"Where is Mr. D?", Percy asked suddenly.

"Didn't you know ?", Chiron asked, looking surprised, "His term got cut short as a reward for his bravery in the Second Giant War. He left us two months ago"

"Oh well", Percy shrugged, "atleast we know our kids won't be threatened with the threat of being turned into dolphins!"

Everyone looked at him

"What!?", Percy demanded, "He threatened me with it twice!"

"Anyways", Annabeth said, "Lets give you kids a tour!"

* * *

After an hour of touring and visiting all the cabins, the kids were ready to discover their skill-set.

"Hey you guys!", everyone turned to find Nico and Will walking up to them, "How have you been!"

"Fine", Hazel said, with Emily peeking out from behind her.

"Who's this?", Nico asked, gesturing to Emily, "A new camper?"

"Sort of.", Hazel said, "She's my daughter!"

Nico fainted dead into Will's arms. Two campers came running up to him and splashed him with cold water.

Nico gasped and spluttered

"Whoa! I had the wierdest dream Hazel. I thought you had kids."

Frank winced

"Yeah, that was not a dream!"

"Y-y-yo-you have kids?!", Nico asked, "How come I didn't know?", he demanded.

"We meant to tell you", Hazel said, "but you were always in the underword. And that place has _really_ bad reception!"

Nico still looked mad. He grumbled and muttered something about being betrayed by his own sister.

Emily came and tugged at his arm.

"What?!", he snapped at her.

"I like you", she said, her eyes warm and honest, "You're really cool"

Nico's jaw dropped. Will squealed a fan-girl squeal before grabbing a camera from literally thin air and snapping a picture.

"This is soooo cute!",Piper gushed.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever", Nico said, recovering his dark manner, though he was secretly very touched.

"And...", Hazel said suddenly, "I want you to be her demigod god-parent!"

"Me too!", Annabeth said, pointing to Bianca.

"And Will, I want you to be Luke's demigod god-parent", Percy added.

"What are their names?", Nico asked, nodding to Bianca and Emily

"Emily", Hazel said.

"And..", Percy said, looking directly into Nico's eyes, "Bianca"

Nico nodded, a rare smile appearing on his face.

"She would have been proud", he said quietly.

"You guys should start training from tomorrow", Will said, "Stay here at Camp for tonight"

"And", Nico said, a slow smile appearing on his face, "I think you're just in time for the campfire. Welcome to Camp Half-Blood!"

* * *

 **A/N What did you guys think? Just a few more chapters before they all grow up.** ***sniffling***

 **Watch out for updates and comment down below!**


	9. Wishing You A Very Wet Wedding

**The Legacies Of Olympus**

* * *

A Percy Jackson Fanfiction

BY:COOLCAT7325

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER: We do not own the Percy Jackson series. Rick Riordan does.**

 **Spoilers from Percy Jackson and the Heroes of Olympus.**

* * *

 **ACT 1 CHAPTER 8**

 **WISHING YOU A VERY WET WEDDING**

The children were excited to discover more powers. After a few hours of gruesome training, they were less excited. They did however discover a few more powers.

Luke discovered that he could create miniature storms. As usual, he tried his best to show off his new powers to Emily who as usual waved him off.

Bianca discovered that if there was an existing source of water, she could create water spouts and protective bubbles.

Julie found out that she had limited control over fire. Chiron explained to her that her control would grow as she grew.

Silenna discovered that her singing voice worked like charmspeak, but she could only sing so much at a time without getting exhausted.

Charlie discovered that he could withstand high temperatures and was quite good at dismantling objects

Tom found out that he could change his apparance into whoever he willed to look like

Emily already knew that she could teleport, and so, was just practising it.

Mary found out that she could discover tunnels. She could also make new ones but it wouldn't take very long before she was drained out.

Sammy found out that he could turn into baby animals. This didn't go so well. When he was practicing, he turned into a baby wolf and all the girls started gushing over him. They stated that there was a make-over in function and locked up the Aphrodite cabin. When the rest of the boys asked Sammy why he was covered in bows and glitter, he simply stated that he was scarred for life and would never speak of it again.

* * *

It was pretty late by the time the kids were done with practicing, so, they all directly headed to the dining pavillion since they were all very tired. They all assembled for the campfire eventhough Tom could barely keep his eyes open and Luke was practically carrying Bianca.

As they were sitting down, a couple walked up to them. They were very well matched the lady was very pretty with kind green eyes and the man was handsome in a casual way with a mischievous smirk.

"Hey Annabeth", the lady called out, giving the blonde a quick hug.

"Katie? Is that you? I didn't even recognise you! You've changed so much!"

"And I see that nothing has changed with you. You and Percy, madly in love, living together, peaceful in your own little world-"

"Not quite", Annabeth interrupted, "I think you missed out on these two", she said, pointing to Bianca and Luke who were pretty much passed out on the log along with the rest of the kids.

Katie's eyes widened in surprise and shock.

"You had children?! How come we didn't know?"

"Well...", Annabeth said, looking a little ashamed, "We did lose touch when we left Camp. The only demigods that knew were Reyna, Malcolm, and Leo's sister, Nyssa"

"Oh well", Katie shrugged, "Atleast we'll have time to catch up tomorrow at my wedding", she added casually.

"Yeah , I'll be there- Wait! You're getting married?!"

"Yup! And I want you to be my maid of honour"

"But we have nothing to wear, and we did'nt even practise the walk-"

"Oh!", Katie interrupted, waving her arms, "I think the Aphrodite cabin has gotten everything ready. I got the whole Camp together for my wedding. They all owed me, after eating _my_ strawberries all these years!"

''But-''

''You'll be there, won't you Annabeth?''

''Of course, but the kids-''

''Oh, bring them along, I love kids!''

''And I hate them!'' The man next to Katie spoke up, grinning.

''TRAVIS?!''

''The one and only! How's life?''

''Pretty good, surprisingly. No monster attacks for the past 3 years!", Percy replied, entering the conversation, giving Travis a man-hug.

"I think we should talk later. We need to put the kids to bed.", Annabeth said, nodding towards where the kids were all curled up together, sleeping peacefully.

* * *

Hazel woke them all up early in the morning to get them ready for the wedding. That didn't go down so well.

Sammy pulled the covers over his head again when his mom woke him up.

"You have to wake up sweetheart", Hazel said softly, shaking him slightly.

"Euufjenfefjf", came Sammy's muffled reply.

When Hazel tried to wake up Luke, he splashed her with water as a reflex.

"Yuck!", she cried, spitting the water out.

After half an hour of trying, she finally got them all out of bed. And after another hour of running around in utter chaos, they were all finally ready.

All the guys were wearing tuxedos, even the kids, and all the girls were wearing dresses. This proved a mistake, as all the kids were tripping over each other's dresses, especially Bianca, who was unaccustomed to wearing long dresses. Silenna on the other hand, seemed to be on cloud nine, as she paraded around gracefully, beaming up at all the adults.

"Ï'm sooo excited!", Silenna cried, as she clasped her hands together.

"I look hot!", Leo said, glancing at himself in the mirror.

Calypso whacked him on the back of his head.

"Ouch!"

"Language!", she said, pointing to the kids.

Percy glanced at his watched and yelped in surprise.

"GUYS! We were supposed to start 15 minutes ago!", Percy yelled.

"I can teleport one person with me", Emily put in.

Everyone made a dash to grab her hand, but ended up in a pile-up, they all almost tore each other into pieces to get to her. Annabeth managed to reach Emily first and grabbed her hand.

"Teleport to the wedding!"

Emily nodded, as they slipped into the darkness. WHOOSSHHH.

Annabeth and Emily felt themselves fall through the sky. But instead of going to the airport, they ended up in some random guy's hall.

"AAHHHHH!",Emily yelled.

"AAHHHHH!", the man screamed.

"AAHHHHH!", everyone yelled together.

"TELEPORT!", Annabeth yelled.

Somehow, they managed to teleport but ended up in a dog pound this time.

"Ooohhh! Puppies!", Emily giggled.

"Arrgghhh", the rottweilers in the pound growled.

Annabeth pulled out her knife, and the dogs whimpered and backed off.

Emily and Annabeth teleported again but, _this_ time, they ended up on a poker table, surrounded by shocked Cyclopses and Empousai. One Cyclopse had a cheese puff dangling from his mouth, and an Empousa was modeling an outfit, and the scene was so thoroughly comical that Annabeth would have laughed, _if_ they weren't surrounded by monsters. The Cyclopses growled and the Empousai lashed out with their claws. They fought their way out. Finally, they managed to get to the place where the wedding was about to be held. By the time they rached, everyone else was elready there and was laughing at their expense.

"Well..", Annabeth, "Atleast Emily got to fight her first monster!"

This shut the kids up.

"I missed her first monster?!", Hazel cried, "Aw man! I wanted to see how good she was at fighting!"

"She did great!", Annabeth assured her, "Picked up my fallen knife and stabbed a full grown Cyclops right in the eye and killed it!"

All the kids looked at Emily in admiration and envy.

"Ah! You're here!", Katie cried. She looked gorgeous, in a long, elegant white dress, with artfully put on make-up.

"And just in time to see me wed the most wonderful, beautiful and amazing person I know!", Travis said, giving Katie a quick peck on her lips.

"Awwww!", all the ladies said.

"Ewwww!", all the kids said.

Travis simply grinned at them.

"Ah yes! I remember how I was when I saw someone kiss when I was your age. I would pretend to puke or I would sing the classic 'kissing-in-the-tree' song!", Travis said, winking at the kids.

* * *

The ring ceremony went on without a hitch. It was during the first dance that the trouble started. Katie and Travis were swaying in time to the music, when Luke decided they needed a second bath.

''Watch this!'' he whispered to Charlie, Tom and Emily, who were all standing behind him.

He concentrated hard. A tugging sensation in his gut, a slow, tingling feeling spreading through his hand, all tell-tale signs of an incoming water spout.

WWWWWWWHHHHHHHOOOOOOOSSSSSHHHHHHH!

The biggest ever water spout yet! It burst out on top of Katie, who shrieked as the water drenched her. Some of it splashed Travis, who spat out the water.

Annabeth and Piper, who were standing nearby got hit with a wave of cold water, and gasped as it splashed them, drenching them to the bone.

Everyone turned to look at Luke.

''What do you have to say for yourself?" Percy asked, as Calypso escorted a shivering Katie to the washroom.

''Err...oops?'' he asked, giving Percy his signature lop-sided grin.

And that's how Luke was:

1\. Grounded for a week.

2\. Banned from using his powers for a week.

3\. Banned from eating doughnuts. **(A/N His favourite food ever btw!)**

That last one almost caused a mutiny!

* * *

 **A/N Sorry for posting so late. We barely got time this week. And thank you guys so much for reading. You're the best :). Read and comment down below about what you thought.**


	10. New Rome, New Home

The Legacies Of Olympus

A Percy Jackson Fanfiction

BY:COOLCAT7325

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER: We do not own the Percy Jackson series. Rick Riordan does.**

 **Spoilers from Percy Jackson and the Heroes of Olympus.**

* * *

 **ACT 1 CHAPTER 9**

 **NEW ROME, NEW HOME**

Annabeth decided that they had to leave New York.

''It's better that way!'', she explained , "If we move to New Rome, we can train them better"

Percy had objected strongly.

"What about Camp Half-Blood?", he asked

Annabeth looked sad.

"I know you wanted them to train and grow up at Camp Half-Blood. I did too. But we have to move a place which has more facilities and opportunities. Besides, won't Jason, Hazel and Frank feel bad that their children never did get to train the Roman way? They can also go to school there, and if they wanted to, when they grow up, go to college. And..'', she added sheepishly, "I also want to meet Reyna. I promise we'll go to Camp Half Blood every summer. We should live in Camp Jupiter."

Percy nodded. Eventhough he didn't want to, he knew that this was best for his children. And he would always do only the best for his children.

* * *

2 months of preparation and planning later, they were standing in front of the Little Tiber.

"Here goes!", Annabeth said, heaving a deep breath. Jason, Hazel, Frank and Percy had crossed effortlessly. Piper had struggled a little, but managed. Now, only Calypso, Leo, Annabeth and the kids were left.

Annabeth put one foot forward, when she heard a soft growl. Her insticnts told her to pull out her dagger. She whipped around, to find Leo and Calypso with their weapons drawn as well. The kids were slowly backing away.

They were facing a whole army of Hellhounds and Cyclopses. She had to get help.

"PERCY!", she screamed. And all Hades was let loose.

The army charged at them. The elders ran out towards them, stabbing and slashing everything in their way. Percy, Jason and Frank joined them as they destroyed the army, mercilessly cutting down monster after monster.

Hazel was trying her best to get the kids to the other side safely.

"Come on", she called out encouragingly, "Don't be scared"

Tom stepped forward first, trembling all over. He managed to somehow swim across and let out a shaky breath. Silenna went next, followed by Luke, Bianca, Emily and Sammy. Mary had just crossed, when Julie went down.

She had been swimming after Mary, when she had started to feel tired, almost as if the River was draining her of her energy.

 _It doesn't seem to like me in it's water,_ she realised. She heard a splash. It had to be Charlie. _Go back,_ she tried to tell him, _It's a trap._ But for some reason, her voice didn't seem to work.

She struggled in vain to swim acroos, but the river was slowly dragging her down. She could hear Charlie making similar attempts to escape, but it was impossibel.

WWWHHHHHOOOOOOSSHHHH!

She was dragged underwater along with Charlie. She felt groggy, and dazed. No doubt her brother was undergoing similar struggles.

It was getting harder and harder to breathe now. She tried to swim upwards, but this was only making her lose her oxygen supply faster.

SPLASH! She felt something, or someone, tugging on her arm, but she was losing too much oxygen to even remain concious.

Everything was starting to fade...it was starting to turn black...and somebody kept tugging on her arm! _Stop that!_ She wanted to say, but was too weak to do so...now there was a ringing in her ears..everything was dark..so dark!

And now the ringing had stopped...her senses were getting sharper...

She sat up straight and coughed. She coughed up atleast ten gallons of water before she could breathe properly again.

''C-Ch-Charlie!?'' she manged to ask.

''He's alright'' a voice', vaguely familiar, answered ''just unconcious''

She attempted to get up, but was pushed down by a pair of strong, but gentle, hands.

She took deep gulps of air, and then began to speak.

''What happened?"

''The river wouldn't allow you to cross, because you have too much Greek blood. Thankfully, Luke managed to save you. You might have died of lack of oxygen'' the voice answered.

''My parents?''

''Managed to get across. They are worried sick about you two. I have some medical knowledge, and that probably saved your lives!''

''Aunt Annabeth?''

''So I see your senses are slowly recovering, huh?'' Annabeth said.

Up until this point, Julie had kept her eyes closed. Now, she slowly opened them, to see the worried face of her aunt.

''Can I see Charlie?''

Annabeth nodded, and smiled ''Its nice to see how much you care for your brother. He's probably awake by now, I'll have to check. But first, your parents need to see you"

Annabeth helped her to her feet, and guided her through the doors of the room she was is in.

She peeked out the door-way.

There were three people standing outside. Her best friend, Sammy, her father, who was consoling her sobbing mother.

''Mom?''

''JULIE?!"

''Its-its alright, mom. I'm-I'm fine''

Her mom tackled her in a hug.

''I-I was s-s-so worried!'' her mother said, pulling her close.

''C-can't b-breath, mom!'' she gasped. Her mother released her from her iron grip.

Sammy, too, hugged her tight. He buried his face in her hair.

''Don't you _ever_ do that again!'' he whispered in her ear, before pulling back.

''Charlie's come around!'' Annabeth called from inside the room, and her parents rushed in, and came out with Charlie.

''Charlie!'' she yelled, running forward and enveloping him in a hug.

''Touching though this is, I think we have to get a move on. Don't you want to see the new houses?"

* * *

Two hours after Julie had come around, the adults and children were standing together in front of a quite lane. Only four houses stood here.

The first was a Roman-styled villa, with seven bedrooms, four bathrooms, a cellar, an attic, a big kitchen, and a view of the forest that grew behind it. The Grace family was to live here.

Right next to there villa, was the Jackson family's villa. It was a mix between a modern villa and a traditional Greek villa. It had a pool in the back, and a loft. With six bedrooms, three bathrooms, and a good sized kitchen, it had ample space, and was perfect for their family.

The next house was directly opposite the Grace house. It was a big, modern villa. It had a pretty front garden, six bedrooms, three bathrooms, a big basement, and a big kitchen. It had a connecting back-shed. This was to be the Valdez family's house.

The last house had a perfect view of the beach. It was on a cliff, and was also at the end of the lane. It was a mix between a Roman-styled villa and a modern villa. It had a small pool, a cellar, seven bedrooms, four bathrooms, a big kitchen, and the back-doors were french-doors that opened up to lead a person to the pool. The pool was basically on the cliff, and there was a kind of bench there. This house was to be where the Zhang family resided.

''Well'' Annabeth said ''I guess its time to move in. New Rome, New Home, New Life!"

* * *

 **A/N Whose house do you like best? Next chapter onwards, is act II! They are all going to grow up! *Sniffling Noises* Comment down below, on your favourite house!**


	11. Changes

**The Legacies Of Olympus**

A Percy Jackson Fanfiction

BY:COOLCAT7325

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Policorninjpoo, browneyedgenius, Flippityflop, Chocolate-CoveredStrawberriess, AsSoonAs**

 **Thank you all so much for those awesome reviews:) You guys are the best. A special thanks to all the people who followed and favourited our story.**

 **Also, this is not the actual chapter (again). This is how the kids have changed over the years. The actual chapter will be out soon! Watch out for it!**

 **DISCLAIMER: We do not own the Percy Jackson series. Rick Riordan does.**

 **Spoilers from Percy Jackson and the Heroes of Olympus.**

* * *

 **Ages**

 **Luke - 15**

 **Bianca - 15**

 **Julie - 15**

 **Sammy - 14**

 **Silenna - 14**

 **Charles - 14**

 **Tom - 13**

 **Emily - 13**

 **Mary - 13**

* * *

 **ACT 2**

 **CHANGES**

Luke

He had become tall, lean and well muscled due to all his sword training. He had become an incredible fighter with a sword, and nobody outside his family, except Emily occasionally, could beat him. His signature outfit was a well-fitting sea-green T-shirt that matched perfectly with his eyes, paired with faded blue jeans. His hair was always in tousled golden curls. He had become a real heart-throb for the Aphrodite cabin girls. His powers now included creating tornadoes, perfect bearings at sea, and speeding any boat or vehicle on water. He could also breathe underwater for however long he wanted.

Bianca

She had become tall, slim and tanned from training in the arena. She was especially good at fighting with a knife, and had very good aim, and so, was incredible at archery as well. Her signature look was a grey tank top with a silver owl on it paired with white jean shorts **(only when she's** _ **not**_ **training).** Her hair was mostly in a ponytail **(again, only when she's not training, 'cause then it's in a braid.)** Her powers included the ability to adapt to any weapon, the skill of weaving, and the ability to strategize in a second. She was also a very strong swimmer and could breathe underwater for an impossibly long time.

Julie

She was a bit on the short side, and was a slim, fair skinned-girl. She was good at fighting with a _gladius_. She was also very good at fixing things and pulling them apart. Her signature look was a flowy white, cotton top, with ripped blue jeans. Her hair was usually left flowing past her shoulders except for when she trained. Then she would tie it up in a ponytail. Her powers also included control over the element of fire. She had an automaton dog, like Reyna's, whom she called Ferrum.

Sammy

He was slightly stocky in his build, and had a bow and arrow tattoo on his bicep. He fought with both a spear and a bow and arrows. His signature look was a black T-shirt, paired with beige coloured cargo pants. His hair was always kept short. His powers included turning into animals (full grown animals now!), the ability to detect tunnels(not open them, mind) and the ability to summon _spartoi_ (In small numbers). He had become a source of inspiration to all the boys, and a 'cutie' to the girls.

Silenna

She was tall, slim, and had a flawless complexion. She fought well with a knife, though she could fight with a sword if needed. Her signature look was an off-shoulder, light pink top, paired with blue jean shorts. Her hair was mostly let down over her shoulders, though she occasionally tied it up in a bun. Her abilities included flying and creating lightning storms. Her singing had improved and become stronger.

Charlie

He was tall, well-muscled and had a deep tan. He fought with a giant hammer. His signature look had a black, fire-proofed, cotton T-shirt, with blue jeans. He had his hair in a buzz-cut. His abilities included being able to withstand high temperatures, the ability to put anything back together, and was incredible at forging. He was popular with everybody.

Tom

He was tall, lean, well-muscled, with a perfect tan. He fought incredibly well with a sword. His signature look was a sky-blue T-shirt, with black skinny jeans. He kept his hair spiked by using huge amounts of hair gel every morning. His abilities included flying, being able to create thunder storms and hurricanes, and the ability to change his look (almost like shape-shifting). He was very popular with the girls.

Emily

She was slim, a bit on the short side. She was crazy good with a bow and arrows, and was very good with a _spatha._ Her signature look included a long braid, with a white sweater and blue jeans. Her abilities included teleporting, control over the Mist, control over rocks, and being able to summon hordes of dead warriors to battle.

Mary

She was pretty, petite, and fought well with a _gladius_. Her signature look included a white, long-sleeved crop-top, with ripped blue jeans. She had cut her curly, brown hair, into a short bob, which she dyed a light shade of purple. Her abilities included being able to talk to animals, collapsing tunnels, very good control over the Mist and being able to teleport short distances(like one room to another)

* * *

 **A/N Again, thanks to all the reviewers, followers and the people who favourited the story. Your reviews really inspire us so be sure to leave more.**


	12. Drama At Camp Half-Blood

**The Legacies Of Olympus**

* * *

A Percy Jackson Fanfiction

BY:COOLCAT7325

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER: We do not own the Percy Jackson series. Rick Riordan does.**

 **Spoilers from Percy Jackson and the Heroes of Olympus.**

* * *

 **Ages**

 **Luke - 15**

 **Bianca - 15**

 **Julie - 15**

 **Sammy - 14**

 **Silenna - 14**

 **Charles - 14**

 **Tom - 13**

 **Emily - 13**

 **Mary - 13**

* * *

 **ACT 2 CHAPTER 1**

 **DRAMA AT CAMP HALF-BLOOD**

"You're going easy on me!", Bianca complained, pulling a face.

Luke laughed and continued to press on with his sword. He and Bianca were locked in an intense combat. The loser had to give the winner all their marshmallows at the campfire, and this was one battle he _couldn't_ lose. He loved his marshmallows way too much **(Not as much as doughnuts but still..)** They were still locked in combat half an hour later, and it was only when Luke caught sight of a familiar face and he got distracted. Bianca took this to her advantage, and easily knocked out his sword.

"You win", Luke said, with a sigh.

"I always do!", Bianca said, with a smirk on her face.

They headed out of the arena to meet Emily, who was waiting patiently for them.

"I have news!", she said, excitedly.

"I talked to Chiron", she continued, "and he said that he _might_ think about sending some of us on a quest!"

"That's awesome!", Luke said, grinning

"Isn'nt it just!?", Bianca said, grinning back at Luke.

All nine of the children had been waiting for a quest since forever! But Chiron had kept on reminding them that they still had to train and learn how to control their powers. If there was going to be a quest anytime soon, then one of the nine children _had_ to go.

"This is gonna be awesome!", Bianca repeated.

* * *

Mary sighed as she took in the sight of the messy Hermes cabin.

"A one for you. _Again._ ", she said, ticking it out on her list.

The whole cabin groaned.

"But we did our best", one of the Hermes kids whined.

"If this is your best, I certanly _do not_ want to see your worst", she said, before stepping out of the cabin, ignoring all the curses being uttered.

Mary was currently on cabin duty and she had just completed checking the last cabin. She was about to head back over to the Hades cabin, when she heard her name being called. She turned aroung to look at the person who had called her. Her heart began to race as she took in the approaching form of Tom.

"Hey there, Zhang!", he said, grinning from ear to ear.

''Hey there, Grace!'' she said, returning his grin.

''I was looking for you all over camp!''

Mary's heart rate spiked from a hundred to a thousand.

"Why?", she asked.

"I...um...uh...wanted some advice"

"Sounds like it's serious", she said, "Let's go down to the beach and talk"

* * *

Mary led Tom towards the beach, sitting down where the water lapped against her ankles.

''So...what do you want to talk about?''

Tom blushed, ''I really, _really_ like this girl''

''Oh'', Mary said, grinning. He was talking about her!, ''And what do you want to do about it?''

Tom took a deep breathe, ''I-I want to ask her out!"

Mary's grin got even wider, ''And who _is_ this lucky girl?''

''Bianca!"

Her grin slid off of her face. Her heart felt like it was crumbling to pieces. Tears began to form in her eyes.

''Whats wrong, Mary? You look like you're going to be sick!'', Tom, completely oblivious to her inner-most feelings, made things worse by placing a comforting arm on her's.

''I'm fine'', she muttered, brushing away her tears impatiently, and pushing away Tom's arm.

''So you want to ask her out, right?", she asked, plastering a fake smile across her face.

She spent half an hour listening to him prattling on about how sweet Bianca was, and how pretty she was, and how smart, how cool, how amazing, how utterly _perfect_ Bianca was.

After an agonizing half an hour, Tom finally left her sitting on the beach. And then the tears fell.

* * *

Bianca was _pumped_. Ever since she was nine, she had wanted to go on a quest. And now, she could finally have that chance. She was just heading over to the dining pavillion, when Tom came running up to her.

"Hey!", he said, looking a bit nervous.

"Hey", she said, her thoughts wandering back to the prospect of a quest.

"So...I need to talk to you. Like, _right_ now", he said, looking surprisingly solemn.

"Oookkaayyy. What is it?"

"Not here. Come down to the beach", he said, grabbing her hand and practically dragging her down there.

* * *

Tom was surprised by his own bravery. He had wanted to tell Bianca for a long time, but he didn't expect to find the courage to tell her right _now._

Mary had vacated the beach, and he wondered vaguely where she might have gone, but his head was full of thoughts on how to tell Bianca that he liked her.

When they reached the shore-line, he stopped and took a deep breath.

"Okay. So Bianca, I've been wanting to tell you this for a long time. I really like you", he said, straight to the point.

Bianca's eyes widened in surprise.

"Oh", was all she managed to get out.

"It's okay if you don't like me back", he said, even though he felt like his heart was being crushed.

"I- This is just really, really sudden. I-I jus-just need some time", she sounded like she was being strangled.

Tom opened his mouth to protest, when Emily burst in on them.

"Guys!", she said, her face full of excitement, "We can go on a quest!"

The three of them ran like the wind to the Big House.

* * *

Emily's day was just full of surprises. First, her extremely brave and strong sister had surprisingly red-rimmed eyes, like she had been crying. But that should have been impossible. Mary never cried. Ever. Not even the time when she had broken her ankle, and had to walk all the way to the infirmary from the forest.

Then, Chiron had sprung the quest on them. She had rushed down to the beach, where she had seen Tom and Bianca slip off. She had accidentally burst in on them when they were having what seemed to be a very serious conversation, but she was way too excited to bother about that.

She knew Bianca better than anyone else. She knew Bianca had wanted this opportunity ever since she was little, and couldn't help but feel happy for her. Chiron was saying something about being pestered into giving them a quest and when he said that he had already picked the kids that would go, all nine of them were very nearly exploding from the curiosity and excitement.

"Bianca, Silenna and Charles", Chiron announced grandly, "Do you accept this quest?"

Silenna and Charlie looked at each other, before blushing and looking away. Emily smiled to herself. Those two had been like that since they had turned 10, but could never muster up enough courage to ask each other out. The rest of the kids had reached a point where they had become obsessed with geting them both together, and had been coming up with crazy schemes to get them together.

Bianca answered for all of them.

"We accept!", she announced.

There was gonna be drama at Camp Half-Blood for sure.

* * *

 **A/N Sorry for the late post. We could barely find time. Anyways, who do you guys ship - Tom and Bianca, or Tom and Mary? Leave a comment and watch out for updates.**


	13. First Quest and First Kiss

**The Legacies Of Olympus**

* * *

A Percy Jackson Fanfiction

BY:COOLCAT7325

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER: We do not own the Percy Jackson series. Rick Riordan does.**

 **Spoilers from Percy Jackson and the Heroes of Olympus.**

* * *

 **Act 2 Chapter 2**

 **FIRST QUEST AND FIRST KISS**

Talking your parents into letting you have your own phone is hard, but convincing your parents to let you go on an epic death quest in more or less impossible.

Percy put up a tough fight when Bianca asked him to let her go on the quest. Her mom was proud of her and was already packing her bag with all the necessary supplies.

"Nope! No way are you going on that quest. You are still a little kid."

"Dad, didn't _you_ go on your first quest when you were only _twelve?_ "

"I didn't have a choice! The world was going to fall apart if I didn't agree!"

"Dad, the quest is simple. Just go to Mt. St Helen's, kill the telkhines which came back, and steal all the weapons they kept there. See? Easy!"

"You do know that telkhines are the reason I almost died?"

"A lot of things are a reason that you almost died Seaweed Brain", Annabeth said, giving him a peck on his cheek.

"Stupid telkhines. Just can't stay dead", Percy muttered to himself.

"Fine! You can go. But you _better_ come back within four days.", Percy said.

Bianca grinned.

"Don't worry! I'll be back before you know it. Alive, and with both my hands and legs intact"

"And you better not blow up the mountain!"

"Can't make any promises!", she called, before walking out the door.

* * *

Argus dropped off the three children at the base of St. Helen's, before driving off.

"Well, he was eager", Silenna muttered, before shouldering her backpack.

"Are we sure the telkhines are up there?", Charles asked, squinting up at the mountain.

"Yup! Now let's go and kick some telkhine butt!"

* * *

 **Three hours later**

Charles had never really wanted to go on this quest, but if Silenna was going, so was he. He really, really liked her, but he was really, really shy, and he was really, _really_ scared that she'd go out with someone else if he didn't ask her out anytime soon.

He was also really worried about Bianca. She wasn't acting like her usual self. She wasn't alert at all, and almost fell off the mountain. _Twice._

They were all currently waiting inside a cosy cave. They had not found any telkhines yet, and it had began to rain, so they voted to stay at the cave for some time. Bianca had strolled out earlier, after the rain had stopped, saying something about firewood.

''Hey", Silenna said, breaking the comfortable silence, "I have a question"

"Yeah?"

"Um...Why do you think Chiron chose _me_ for this quest?"

"Your singing might come in handy. You're also a really good fighter."

"Really?", Silenna asked, her face lighting up.

"Yeah! It should be _me_ asking _you_ that question!"

They talked for almost a quarter of an hour, and he was pleasantly surprised to see how much she knew about forging.

"I actually forged my own blade!", she said, showing him her glowing Celestial Bronze knife.

He couldn't pretend he wasn't a little impressed.

They exchanged weapons, and examined them carefully. Silenna opened her mouth to speak, when a slight tremor spread through the cavern.

"Did you feel that?", Silenna asked, her face growing worried.

Before he could reply, another, more powerful tremor shook the cavern. This time, the whole cave began to shake. Stalactites started to fall down. One nearly impaled him. Silenna scooted closer to him, as the tremors started becoming more and more powerful. Cracks started appearing on the floor. Bianca had predicted that, in the event that the cave collapsed, they would fall nearly 30 feet dep into the ground, before falling into the bubbling lava, and burning to a crisp.

More cracks began to appear, as all the stalactites fell down.

 _Is this the end?_ Charlie wondered, as he wrapped his arms around Silenna's trembling form. He was glad she was there, and they scooted carefully to the back of the cave. The cracks were becoming wider, and he was pretty sure even the smallest of movements would make the whole cave collapse.

But, if this was the end, he wanted to tell Silenna how he felt. Incase she didn't like him back, atleast he could get it off his chest. And besides, he'd probably die by then anyway.

Before he could decide, heavy winds ripped through the cavern, pushing them further back.

''SILENNA!'' He shouted over the roar of the winds.

''CHARLIE?'' She yelled back.

"I-I-um-I LIKE YOU. LIKE, _LIKE YOU_ LIKE YOU. A LOT!"

To his utmost surprise, she grinned and leaned upwards, their noses inches apart.

"Me too!", she whispered so quietly, he was sure he had imagined it. But then she did something he had never expected.

She kissed him. Slowly, savouring the moment. She pulled apart a minute later, catching her breath.

"Me too", she said, louder this time, so that he could hear her.

They heard the sound of a cough behind them, and they whipped around to see Bianca staring at them, her ears red. They suddenly noticed the fact that the cave had stopped shaking. Charlie's face turned an interesting shade of tomato red, while Silenna stared at the ground like it was the most interesting thing in the world.

"Uhhhh...I...um...I should um..I'll be outside", Bianca said, rushing out of the cave.

* * *

Bianca had been collecting firewood, when she heard a familiar voice call her name. She turned around, to find Tom in an Iris Message.

''Uh..Hey'', he said, scratching the back of his ear.

She put the firewood she found down with a sigh.

''What is it?", she asked, her voice a bit sharper then she had intended. She tried hard to ignore the hurt look Tom had on his face.

''I wanted to check on you guys. How's your quest?"

''I know you are lying, Tom. Why did you actually I.M me?", She asked, narrowing her eyes at him.

''Okay, fine. Yes, I I.M'd you because I wanted to talk to you. About...what I told you on the beach...''

''I don't want to talk about it. Not right now. I need to focus on this quest, this is distracting''

Tom began to see red.

''You care more about your quest than your friends'', he accused.

That stung her. He knew she would never, _ever_ hurt her friends. Not intentionally, anyway. She lost her temper.

''Yeah? Atleast I don't bother them when they say that THEY. WANT. SPACE!''

Tom looked furious, as he cut off the Iris Message.

She trembled with rage, her emotions feeding her anger. She felt a bit sorry, but it was too late to take what she said back. Her fatal flaw was pride, so if anyone apologised, it would have to be Tom.

She was breathing hard, and she clenched her fists. His unfounded accusations had hurt her more than she'd like to admit. She was still shaking, when she realised that she wasn't shaking from anger. The whole mountain was shaking. Like in an earthquake. She yelped as a tree fell in front of her. She suddenly remembered something. Poseidon was the god of earthquakes, and she had the blood of Poseidon in her, which meant that she caused this earthquake. She ran towards the cave, hoping and praying that no harm had come to Charlie and Silenna. Her sudden change in emotions must have brought about this earthquake. She was approaching the cavern when she heard her friends' voices.

"I-I-um-I LIKE YOU. LIKE, _LIKE YOU_ LIKE YOU. A LOT!"

Bianca burst into the cave just in time to see both her friends kiss. OH GODS!

Her ears turned red with embarassement as she coughed to get their attention.

"Uhhhh...I...um...I should um..I'll be outside", she said quickly, before leaving.

* * *

The three of them were scouting the telkhines they had found. They were busy forging some metals and making wicked looking blades.

"What should we do?", Silenna whispered.

"Stay still!", Bianca said.

Just then, Charlie's nose twitched.

 _Please don't let me sneeze!,_ he prayed to all the gods he could think of. But all was in vain.

"AAHHHHCCHHHOOO!"

Bianca and Silenna looked at him, horror-struck. The telkhines whipped around to see three kids crouched behind a boulder. They scooped up handfuls of fire from cauldrons, and began to toss them in their direction.

"SPLIT UP!", Bianca called, diving out of the way of a fireball.

She rushed forward, cutting down two of the telkhines. Silenna dodged another fireball, before slicing upwards, making the telkhine burst into a fine golden powder.

Charlie pulled out his own sword, and sent four telkhines back to tartarus.

"THERE'S TOO MANY OF THEM", he yelled, slicing another one while twenty more approached.

Bianca did not bother replying as she dodged fire-ball after fire-ball. But it all went wrong, when one telkhine took her by surprise. He knocked her blade backwards, so that her sword flew out of her hand. Now she was weaponless and facing an army of angered telkhines. She kicked one in the face, knocking it out cold. All the telkhines were closing in on her. One kicked her in the chest and she sprawled backwards.

 _This is it. This the end._ She thought.

The telkhines grinned, leaning in to bite her. She punched it in the face, making it fall back into two others. She kicked another one in the ribs, pushing it far back. Slowly, she started backing up, trying to find her blade. She was distracted and a telkhine approached from behind, holding her sword in its stunted hands. It lifted the blade high up and was about to bring it down on her shoulder, when it froze, and dropped the sword, before vapourising into golden dust.

She stared at the oile of dust, stunned. All around her, more telkhines began to burst into dust. She caught sight of arrows hitting all the telkhines with incredible precision. No one, not even the Apollo cabin kids, could shoot with such aim.

"HUNTERS, FORWARD!", a girl with choppy black hair and wide electric blue eyes, with a circlet braided into her hair, shouted, firing more arrows from her bow. One by one, all the telkhines lay dead, leaving a very confused Bianca, Charlie and Silenna staring at a pack of girls ranging from the age of 12 to 15.

"Who are you?", Silenna asked, finally finding her voice.

"I am Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus and Lieutenant to Artemis", the girl with the circlet announced.

"And", she added, turning to look at Silenna, "I'm your godmother and aunt"

* * *

Thalia explained how the Hunters had been scouting the mountain for a long time now and how they had heard the cries of battle and then rushed it help. She pulled Bianca aside.

"I sense that my niece is happy with that Charles boy", Thalia said, looking at Bianca.

Bianca nodded.

"She is happy", she said, glancing at Charlie and Silenna, who were sitting together and laughing.

"You are a very smart girl, Bianca", Thalia said, "And you are also a very good fighter. We could use someone like you in The Hunt"

She handed Bianca a silver-y card, along with two or three brochures.

"I.M. me if you want to join", Thalia said, clapping her on the shoulder, leaving her clutching the brochures and feeling even more confused than before.

* * *

 **A/N Soooo... What'd you guys think? Should Bianca join? Should she go back to Tom? Leave a comment and watch out for updates.**


	14. Sneaking Into The City

**The Legacies Of Olympus**

* * *

A Percy Jackson Fanfiction

BY:COOLCAT7325

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER: We do not own the Percy Jackson series. Rick Riordan does.**

 **Spoilers from Percy Jackson and the Heroes of Olympus.**

* * *

 **Act 2 Chapter 3**

 **SNEAKING INTO THE CITY**

Emily had never felt so bored in her whole life. She wanted to go on a quest. Or fight monsters. Or rescue demigods. She did _not_ want to witness Mary acting so down in the dumps, and Tom acting like a love-sick puppy.

She also didn't want to be yelled at by Chiron to ' _train harder_ '. Again!. But hey! Life's full of disappointments. She wasn't going on the quest. She was not fighting monsters(Sammy did not count). Nor was she rescuing demigods. What she was doing however, was watch Mary bawl her eyes out. Every. Single. Night. She also did not want to watch Tom wander aroung dazed. But she had to.

So, when Julie mentioned something about a carnival in the city, she just _had_ to go. She had never left camp, and she was in the mood to rebel. The only problem was to get somebody to rebel _with_ her.

Tom and Mary she ruled out immediately. Julie had always found it hard to lie, and so would not be an ideal choice. That just left Sammy and Luke. She was pretty sure Sammy would never agree. He had always been a stickler for rules. That just left Luke.

So, it was on a fine saturday morning that she approached the arena, where Luke was furiously hacking at the dummies. He put down his sword when he saw her.

"Morning, Emily!", he said, giving her a million dollar smile that made butterflies form in her stomach.

"Um...I need a favour", she said, jumping straight to the point.

"Yeah sure! What is it?"

Emily took a deep breath.

"Uhhh...Care to sneak out of camp with me?", she asked, giving him her best puppy eyes.

Luke hesitated.

"Umm...Are you sure", he asked, finally.

"Positive!", she answered.

"Okay. When do you wanna go?"

"I was thinking...Tonight!"

Luke's jaw dropped.

"Emily! You got to put together a proper plan. You can't just do it as a spur-of-the-moment thing!"

"It's okay! We can do it", she said, confidently, "I bribed some of the Hermes kids to lie for us. And we have the whole day to plan. Tonight, meet me by the southern part of the boundary. There are hardly any people patrolling there."

"Done!"

* * *

As Emily swung her backpack over her shoulder, she glanced one more time at the mirror. She was wearing black shorts, a plain white tank top paired with a blue denim jacket. She was also wearing her favourite white sneakers, and a simple silver heart pendant.

In her jacket's pocket, she had two golden drachmas (in case of any emergency). In her backpack, she carried an extra pair of clothes, two hundred dollars in mortal cash, an airtight bag of ambrosia, a flask of nectar, her cellphone **(A/N Leo had recently invented phones that demigods could use without attracting monsters)** and a flashlight. She had her own sword, which turned into a hair-clip when she was not using it. So she placed that carefully into her hair. Just like Percy's Riptide, it could never be lost, but she was still careful with it.

Luke was waiting for her at the soutern boundary, and his jaw dropped at the sight of her.

 _WOW!,_ he thought.

"You-you look g-great!", he managed.

She smiled sweetly at him.

"Shall we go?", she asked. He nodded.

"But you never told me where we were going!"

"Here's a clue. They call it the Big Apple"

Luke's eyes widened. ''New York?"

''Right first time!'

* * *

 **An Hour And A Half Later...**

Luke and Emily were in a taxi, waiting to go to the carnival. Emily had fallen asleep on Luke's shoulder, and was snoring softly.

Luke glanced at her fondly. He adjusted his position a little, so that her head was on his lap. He stroked her long hair absent-mindedly.

''Here'', the taxi driver said gruffly.

''Thanks'', Luke said, handing him a wad of bills.

''No problem, kid. But you had better wake her up'', he said, nodding to Emily.

Luke shook Emily awake gently.

''W-w-what? What happened?", Emily asked, sitting up with a start.

Luke felt a bit disappointed as she got up. He missed her warmth.

''There's nothing wrong. We just reached''

They got out of the taxi and it sped away into the darkness.

"This isn't the place!", Emily said, frowning as she took into their surrounndings.

"No, it is", Luke said, pointing up the street where the light shone brightly.

"Well then, what are we waiting for? Let's go"

* * *

The carnival was bright, and full of cheerful noise. There were people collecting money for charity, people giving speeches on the effects of global warming and kids running all over the place. There were all kids stalls and games and Emily darted from one to another, wanting to experience as much as she could.

"Wow!", she breathed, looking at the fake jewellery one of the stall sold.

Luke was too busy sampling a chocolate-cherry flavoured doughnut to answer. They spent almost half an hour exploring all the stalls.

"Hey Luke", Emily called, over the noise of the growing party, "I'm gonna go over to that side", she said, pointing towards the other end of the crowd.

But Luke, who was too engrossed in a virtual-reality game and did not hear her. Emily wandered away from the crowd., going towards the part where the lights were dimmer. She sat down on a bench and was looking at her map when she heard a voice behind her.

"Lookie here!", the voice behind her said, sending chills up her back.

"If it isn't the grand-daughter of Hades herself!", the voice continued. She got off the bench and walked two steps forward before turning around to face the person who had spoked.

Three teenage boys were looking back at her. Two of them were leaning on the lamp, and the third one had his arm on the park bench. They were dressed in all black and had various injuries throughout their bodies. One of them held a Celestial Bronze sword and the other two held mortal knives.

"Who are you?", she asked, in the bravest voice she could manage.

"Why, we are the Sons Of The Revenge, of course!", one of them said.

"Who _exactly_ are you?", she asked again.

"We're demigod hunters" the boy with the Celestial Bronze sword answered, looking annoyed.

"Why on Earth would you hunt demigods?", Emily demanded.

The boy with the Celestial Bronze sword snarled.

"We hate the Olympians. We are all abandoned sons of Nemesis. We make it a point to kill demigods, to spite the gods. They deserve absolutely no respect!"

"So...are you going to kill me, too?", she asked, her face expressionless.

One of the boys nodded.

"You got guts, demigod", he said, grudgingly. The two other boys pounced. She dodged both of them, swiftly pulling her clip out of her hair. It immediately transformed into a glowing Imperial Gold sword. One of the boys stepped back at the sight of the sword, while the other, braver one continued to approach, his knife held aloft.

Their blades clashed. Emily parried, dodged and blocked. The boy was a good fighter, no doubt, but he had no stamina. Beads of sweat were already forming on his forehead, and he was panting as he pushed away her blade. They fought for another minute, and somehow, she managed to knock away his knife.

"Go on then!", the boy croaked, "Kill me!"

She looked at him in contempt, her mind battling itself.

 _Should she kill him? He had harmed so many people and he would harm so many more if she didn't kill him. But on the other hand, it's an unforgivable crime to kill._

She sighed as she moved away.

"I will spare you this time", she decided, "but, cross me again, and I shall kill you without a second thought!"

The boy hung his head in shame. She was about to put her sword away, when he took her by surprise. He lunged at her, punching her in the gut, making her drop her sword and double over. He leaned over and picked it up.

"Well, well, well", the boy said, with an evil smile, "looks like the tables have turned, huh?"

Rage filled her. They hadn't fought fair, and they would kill her without a thought, _and_ kill so many other innocent demigods. She was visibly shaking with her anger. Her hands began to tingle with power, all human emotions began leaving her, except for unchecked anger and hatred. She began to channel this energy outwards.

The boy screamed, and he dropped her sword. His fingers were evaporating, turning into mist. He was turning white with fear, as his lower half began to dissolve as well. She watched him with a grim smile on her face.

"Say hi to the monsters in Tartarus for me", she said quietly, as the boy gave out one last ringing scream, before vaporising completely.

"Your turn", she said, turning to face the other two. She picked up her sword, and moving with incredible speed, stabbed both the boys right in their hearts. They shouted into the darkness before falling down, dead. She smiled again, as she took in the sight of their lifeless bodies.

Another voice behind her made her jump. She whirled around, her sword at the ready. A tall, pale man stood before her. He was wrapped in shadows and was wearing a black cloack. But what scared her were his eyes. They were filled with a mad fire that made you doubt whether he was sane, or not. He radiated power and was looking at her with a grudging admiration.

"Lord Hades", she said, bowing slightly, ''Why are you here?''

He raised an eyebrow. ''We must...talk''

* * *

 **A/N Did you guys like it. Sorry it focused mainly on Emily. Though, that's how its going to be for the next few chapters as well. Comment on who is your favourite, and watch out for updates.**


	15. The Kids of Now

**The Legacies Of Olympus**

* * *

A Percy Jackson Fanfiction

BY:COOLCAT7325

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER: We do not own the Percy Jackson series. Rick Riordan does.**

 **Spoilers from Percy Jackson and the Heroes of Olympus.**

* * *

 **Act 2 Chapter 4**

 **THE KIDS OF NOW**

 _He raised an eyebrow. ''We must...talk''_

Even as Emily bowed before the dark lord **(Hades, that is. Not Voldemort!),** her anger melted away. Slowly, the full horror of what she had done struck her. She gasped at her own actions. Her head hurt, and yellow spots danced before her eyes. She took one step towards Hades, before falling down, exhausted.

Hades snapped his fingers, and she felt energy coursing through her body. She slowly got up.

"That was some interesting magic...grand-daughter", he did not look at her with pride, but a mild curiosity, as though she was some interesting result of an experiment.

"You may have killed yourself with the effort. And believe me, I do not wish to collect your soul yet", he said, calmly, with an expressionless face.

Emily felt angered by the way he was saying this. As though he didn't care, and was duty bound to tell her.

"Why are you even here?", she asked, not caring if she sounded rude.

He raised an eyebrow again.

"Why, I'm here to deliver this warning. Use too much magic, and you'll burn yourself up"

Emily felt disappointed. She wanted someone to comfort her, tell her what she had done was in self-defence, and so, she wouldn't be punished. She atleast wanted someone to yell at her, so she could feel like she had some punishment, and her conscience would be eased. But Hades was saying this as though she was simply a toddler who had made a mistake. She felt like doing something incredibly foolish and rash.

"Why are you saying this so calmly?!", she demanded.

"How else am I supposed to say it?", Hades asked, calmly.

"Stop answering my question with your own question!"

Hades sighed.

"Just don't use your powers in such high concentrations again", he said, _calmly._

"Fine! I won't use my powers again"

"Well, convincing you was easier than I thought it would be"

"I'm not done yet! I swear on the river Styx not to use this power of mine again, unless there is an absolute necessity!"

Hades' skin turned even more pale, if that was possible.

"Don't make it a binding oath!"

"I make it a binding oath!"

Thunder rumbled in the distance, confirming that she had to honour her promise.

"You fool!", Hades yelled at her, "What did you do that for?"

"Why wouldn't I have done that?", raising _her_ eyebrows.

"Stop answering _my_ question with _your_ own question!"

"Do you have any other warnings, or don't you have to go now?", Emily cut across what he was saying.

Hades snarled.

"Stupid demigods!", he muttered.

"I'm not a demigod", Emily corrected, "I'm a legacy. _Your_ legacy!"

"Stupid, sassy demigods!", Hades muttered again.

"Anyways", Emily continued, as though he hadn't interrupted her, "What's your other warning"

"Your friend Luke's dying"

"WHAT! WHERE?! Take me there", Emily said, panicking.

"Chill, dude. You're messing up my karma. No zen at all!", Hades said, rolling his eyes.

"Ummm...What?!"

"Isn't that what the kids of now say?"

"Yeah...If now was like the 50's!"

"Whatevs! Talk to the hand!"

Emily face-palmed herself, sighing.

"Just take me to Luke"

Hades rolled his eyes again, "I'm not a taxi service!"

He waved his hand, a black patch of shadow appeared below her, sucking her in.

"AAAHHHHHH!"

* * *

 **A/N Sorry if this was short. We'll give you another chapter soon. Is Hades up to date with his slang? Comment down below about what you guys thought.**


	16. Kelli's Revenge (And Tammi's)

**The Legacies Of Olympus**

* * *

A Percy Jackson Fanfiction

BY:COOLCAT7325

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER: We do not own the Percy Jackson series. Rick Riordan does.**

 **Spoilers from Percy Jackson and the Heroes of Olympus.**

* * *

 **Act 2 Chapter 5**

 **KELLI'S REVENGE (AND TAMMI'S)**

Luke had been enjoying the carnival. Until he had lost Emily, and almost got himself killed, that is.

He had been playing a virtual-reality game on one of the many gaming pods present there, when he felt a tap on his shoulder.

He turned around, to find a very pretty girl standing behind him. She had long, flowing blonde hair, and big ice-blue eyes. Strangely enough, she was wearing a purple cheer-leading outfit that said ''Goode Pride'' in big, black letters.

''Hi! My name's Tammi!'', she said, smiling brightly.

''H-hi! I'm L-L-Luke!"

He mentally face-palmed himself. So much for a good first impression.

Tammi's eyes narrowed. ''Luke, huh? Thats an interesting name''

''Y-yeah. I g-guess it is''

He was literally kicking himself. Why was he stuttering like a fool?

Tammi smiled brightly again. ''I know someone who wants to talk to you!''

''Is it Emily?'', he asked hopefully.

''Sure!''

'''Lead the way!", Luke said, moving away from the game. Tammi grabbed his hand and led him away from all the crowd. She led him past a fuel station, took a left near a fast-food joint, and they emerged at a store.

The sign read, in bright red letters, ''Aunty Em's Garden Gnome Emporium''.

It looked like it was shut. There were no lights on, nor was there anybody about.

"Where's Emily?", he asked, stepping closer to Tammi. She smelt wierd. Like a combination of roses...and clean animal fur.

''Well, Luke Jackson, the thing is, I never said _I_ was taking you to see Emily Zhang!'', Tammi said, smiling yet again.

Luke's blood felt like cold ice water. ''How do you know my last name?", he asked her.

Tammi ignored him. Instead, she stepped towards the store and knocked on the window thrice.

The door opened, and another girl stepped out. She was just as pretty as Tammi. She had thick brown locks and big brown eyes.

"Hi! My name's Kelly! Welcome, Luke Jackson, to Aunty Em's Garden Gnome Emporium!", she said in a mall-girl kind of voice.

''Er..hi, Kelli. Do _you_ know where Emily is?"

''Like I care!", Kelli said, wrinkling her nose in disgust.

''No, half-blood. The person we want is _you_. We do not care for the Zhang girl. She has not harmed us, and she is a girl. We do not usually kill girls''

''Except for that mortal, Rachel!'', Tammi said, pulling a face. ''I sooo want to draw my claws through her!"

''Wait! Draw your _claws_?"

''Haven't you guessed who we are, half-blood? We are the Empousa, servants of Hecate, mistress of magic. And we...are going to kill you!"

* * *

Tammi lunged at him. He barely dodged. She was an incredible fighter. Now that they were in battle, he could see how she looked without the Mist covering her. She was pale, with long claws. Her feet were odd, though. One foot was a donkey's leg, while the other was shaped like a human foot, but was made of bronze.

Her eyes were her scariest feature, though. The were big, and a bright shade of scarlet. The glittered with hatred.

Kelli stood by and watched, while Tammi almost ripped Luke into pieces.

''We knew another Luke, you know'', she said conversationally.

Luke was too busy dodging Tammi's claws to answer. Even though he had a sword, and even though she had mismatched feet, she still had the upper-hand.

''The Luke we knew was a traitor!'', Kelli continued, ''He lied to me! He told me he loved me! When all along, he was in love with _your_ mother!"

Luke's breath hitched. A man called Luke had been in love with...his mother? That made no sense.

''And'', Kelli added, ''she refused him in the end! Even after he betrayed the Titan Lord for her, she refused to love him. It wasn't the knife wound that killed him, but your mother's rejection of his love!"

Luke's thoughts were sluggish. Had his mother _really_ caused this man, Luke's, death? Or was this an attempt to distract him?

His distraction was the cause of his almost death. He chanced a glance at Kelli, to see if he could read her expressions. Tammi took advantage of this, and raked her claws across his side.

Agony! The wound burned, and he fell to the ground. The world was spinning, and he almost blacked-out from the pain. His wound was bleeding badly, and he was losing lots of blood.

Kelli grinned, as Tammi stepped forward to kill him.

''I have waited _years_ for this!", Kelli laughed. ''My revenge on Annabeth Chase shall be complete! _Twice_ she was the reason for my deaths, and now I can kill her son! Revenge _is_ sweet!"

Tammi opened her mouth. He could see three-inch fangs, and she leaned down, like she was going to bite his neck!

If he hadn't been a demigod (or a legacy), he would have never believed what happened next. He would have probably thought that excess blood loss was making him hallucinate.

Just as Tammi bent over him, a black shadow appeared on top of her. Tammi looked up and frowned.

"What the-"

She never did get to complete her sentence, because at that exact moment, Emily fell out of the shadow, screaming, and fell on top of Tammi.

CRASH!

Emily, Tammi and Luke were all sprawled on the ground, dazed and puzzled. Luckily, Emily recovered first. She rushed towards Luke, holding a flask.

"It's nectar", she said, in a soothing voice, pouring it on the wound.

The pain began to ease, and Luke stopped seeing stars. The bleeding stopped completely and he was able to move a little.

"Empousa!", he managed to say.

Emily managed to get the message. He watched as she pulled her clip out of her hair, and it transformed into a gleaming, golden sword. She stepped towards Tammi, as the Empousa began to get up. Emily immediately stabbed her in the shoulder.

"NOOOOO!", Tammi wailed, as she dissolved into dust. Kelli stepped forward, snarling. She transformed into her true form and lunged at Emily. For the first time, Luke was fully able to appreciate what a good fighter she was. She was agile, quick and fought incredibly well with her sword.

Kelli barred her teeth.

"So...You are that Emily girl he was talking about non-stop"

Luke didn't know who blushed more, Emily or himself. Kelli tried to grab Emily's sword. Big mistake.

Emily drove the sword through Kelli's gut.

"No!", Kelli whispered, staring down at the sword, before bursting into golden dust.

Emily retrieved her sword, blowing off some of the dust on it.

"Gross!", she said, which pretty much summed it up.

Luke managed to get up, and stumbled towards Emily. He would have fallen flat on his face, if Emily wouldn't have caught him.

"I think we should go home now. I've had enough adventure for one night!", she said, helping Luke walk.

"What happened after we got separated?", he asked.

Emily's lips trembled. Tears formed in the corners of her eyes.

"Nothing", she mumbled, looking away.

Luke gently turned her towards him. He could see the tears clinging to her eye-lashes. His heart began to race, as he began leaning downwards. She was only a couple of inches away, and she began leaning upwards, her eyes fluttering shut.

HONK!

They jumped apart immediately. Luke looked up to see a man sitting in a car.

"D'you kids need a ride?", he asked, cheerfully.

Emily nodded weakly. She couldn't meet Luke eyes.

He cursed all the gods. _Of all the times to be interrupted by cheerful New Yorkers, why NOW?_ He imagined Aphrodite laughin her head off at them.

The whole car ride passed in silence. Emily leaned against the car's window, and had fallen asleep. He found himself wishing she was asleep on his shoulder instead, so he could stroke her long, soft, sweet smelling hair... He was rudely awakened from his daydream (Or was it a nightdream?) by the man.

"Are you sure you want out here?", he asked, frowning, "There's nothing here!"

Emily muttered her thanks and got out of the car.

 _I wonder what our parents will think of our little adventure._ Luke thought.

* * *

To cut a long story short, they were mad. Really, _really_ mad. Apparently, Hazel had come in at night to check on Mary and Emily, and had panicked when she found Emily missing. Hazel told Annabeth, who went to check on the rest of the kids, only to fing Luke missing.

They got away with a light punishment because Emily conveniently chose that time to burst into tears. And Julie had chosen that time to burst in from the Big House to announce that the three kids from the quest were back.

As everyone rushed out to welcome the three, Emily approached Luke.

"Thank you for coming out with me", she said, quietly, before giving him a quick kiss on the cheek and then running away.

Luke smiled slowly.

"Score!", he whipered to himself, before running off to the Big House.

He quickly went to hug Bianca.

"Why are you grinning like an idiot?", she asked, completely oblivious to what had just happened a few minutes ago.

Luke glances at Emily, who gave him a small smile, before hugging Silenna.

"Nothing", Luke said, "Just happy to see you back!"

* * *

 **A/N** **YAYYYYYYYY! *Proud smile***

 **Finally. We got them together. Do you guys like Luke and Emily together? Comment if so. And watch out for updates.**


	17. Realisations and Decisions

**The Legacies Of Olympus**

* * *

A Percy Jackson Fanfiction

BY:COOLCAT7325

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER: We do not own the Percy Jackson series. Rick Riordan does.**

 **Spoilers from Percy Jackson and the Heroes of Olympus.**

* * *

 **Act 2 Chapter 6**

 **REALISATIONS AND DECISIONS**

Bianca hadn't been able to sleep the whole night. First, there had been Silenna's sleep-singing. She had charmed Bianca into slapping herself every five minutes for almost an hour. **(A/N You guys remember thats Silenna's power?)** Then, there had been that argument with Tom. He had always been one of her closest friends. He was very sweet, understanding and caring. But she _just didn't feel that way_ towards him.

There was also Thalia's offer on her mind. Should she join the Hunt? Shouldn't she? When she looked at Silenna and Charlie smiling at each other, or laughing together, she never felt envious that they had such a good relationship. Secretly, she had never really thought highly about love.

It was the reason for most of the world's problems. She tossed and turned the whole night. Tomorrow, they would head back to Camp. She had to make up her mind.

* * *

When they headed back, her family and friends rushed to welcome them. She scanned the crowd, frowning. Where were Luke and Emily? She suddenly spotted Luke rushing towards her, with a giant, goofy grin on his face.

''Why are you smiling so much?", she asked him, frowning.

He turned to glance at Emily, who gave him a small smile.

"Nothing", Luke said, "Just happy to see you back!"

She shrugged and left him grinning into space. She had to find Tom. She had made up her mind.

* * *

"What is it?", Tom asked, crossing his arms. They were in the middle of the forest.

"We need to talk", she said.

"What? Don't you want anymore _space_?", he asked, sarcastically.

She glared at him. This was going to be harder than she thought. How was she supposed to tell him?

"I'm joining The Hunt!", she found herself blurting out.

Tom looked at her as if she had slapped him.

"YOU'RE WHAT?", he shouted.

"I'm joining The Hunt", she repeated quietly, before turning and leaving him standing alone in the forest.

* * *

Silenna was confused. Where was her brother. He had muttered something about Bianca and then left her. Then she had seen Bianca march out off the forest alone.

She was about to tell Charlie that she was going to search for Tom, when some daughters of Aphrodite walked up.

"Hey Chalie", one of them said, twirling her hair and giggling.

Silenna narrowed her eyes at the girl, before slipping her hand through Charlie's.

"So...", another girl started, "Are you two, like, dating?"

Before Silenna could answer, the first girl giggled again.

"Cause if you aren't, then I'd, like, totally go out with you", she said, running her finger down Charlie's arm.

Silenna was trying _really_ hard not to pull out her knife there and then, and stab the girl right in the heart.

"Actually", Silenna said, pulling Charlie closer to her.

"We _are_ dating!", she continued.

"We are?", Charlie asked, looking surprised, but pleased.

"You are?", the Aphrodite girls chorused in unision.

"We are", Silenna said, before pulling Charlie into a kiss.

"And what are you still doing here?", she asked, narrowing her eyes at the Aphrodite girls, "He's _my_ boyfriend. Get yourselves another one. Now, scram!"

As the girls went away, Charlie smirked at her.

"Well, that was unexpected!"

"What can I say? I aim to surprise"

"Yes, you do!", he said, before pulling her up to another kiss. She giggled, before returning the kiss.

* * *

Aphrodite glared at Camp Half-Blood from Olympus.

"This is _soo_ wrong!", Aphrodite said, wrinkling her pretty nose in distaste.

 _I have got to fix this,_ she thought to herself, before teleporting to Camp Half-Blood.

* * *

Tom was moping by the lake. He seemed to be doing that a lot now-a-days. He was pondering upon his Bianca problem. Eventhough he would probably never admit it, his crush on Bianca were slowly deteriorating, and he was developing feelings for Mary.

And he was slowly realising that she had feelings for him too. That would explain her recent behaviour. She hadn't been herself these last few days, and she looked absolutely devastated. It was kind of hard not to pick up on her mood.

Tom sighed to himself, before going back to moping. He was staring at the water, when he heard a voice behind him.

"Stop moping!"

"AAAHHHHHH!", he yelled, jumping a foot in the air.

"Quit screaming"

He turned around, and his jaw dropped. Behind him stood the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. First, she looked a little like a movie actress he had a crush on when he was younger, then she looked like Bianca. Then she looked like, what seemed to be, an adult version of Mary.

She had lavendar coloured hair that came up to her elbows. Her eyes were big, golden-brown, orbs. She had incredibly long eyelashes, and a very mischevious smile.

Tom was tongue-tied for a few minutes.

"Close your mouth, grand-son", the lady, whom he figured out to be Aphrodite said, rolling her eyes, "Else you'll catch flies!"

Tom quickly closed his mouth.

"Grandma?!"

"Who are you calling grandma? I'm barely 20 centuries old!"

"Err...what do I call you then?"

"You may call me...the mistress of Love!", Aphrodite announced grandly.

''Um, great. So, what exactly did you come here for?"

"Uh..Duh!", Aphrodite said, tossing her hair like it was the most obvious thing in the world, "To make you realise about you undying love for Mary Zhang!"

"Uh- WHAT?"

Aphrodite rolled her eyes again, "It's cute and all, but being so clueless is an insult to me"

Tom still looked clueless.

"Ugghhh!", Aphrodite groaned. She snapped her fingers, and then suddenly, Tom wasn't by the lake anymore. He was standing in front of looked great. She made simple jeans and a croptop look so cool!

"So...", Mary said, laughing, "What are you waiting for, Grace?"

She leaned in, as if she was going to kiss him. He leaned forward as well... ,and he was suddenly teleported back to where he was standing before.

"NOOOOO!", he cried, banging his fists on the ground.

"See what I mean now?", Aphrodite said, smirking, "Mary's the love of your life!"

Tom got up on his feet unsteadily.

"I'm going to ask her out!", he said, confidently, before marching out the forest...

And directly in front of Mary and another boy.

"It's a date!", he heard Mary laugh.

And just like that, all his confidence flew out the window and hid in the darkest corner of Tartarus.

* * *

 **A/N Tom and Mary huh? Don't you just love it when Silenna's all posessive of Charlie? Leave a comment on what you thought. Watch out for updates.**


	18. The Jealousy Game

**The Legacies Of Olympus**

* * *

A Percy Jackson Fanfiction

BY:COOLCAT7325

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER: We do not own the Percy Jackson series. Rick Riordan does.**

 **Spoilers from Percy Jackson and the Heroes of Olympus.**

* * *

 **Act 2 Chapter 7**

 **THE JEALOUSY GAME**

Mary's day had started out great. Chiron had (for the first and probably the last time), complimented her skills at fighting. Then, she had hit three bull's-eyes at archery practice without looking (don't tell anyone, but she hadn't even meant to hit them. She was just rather lucky that day).

It was late that afternoon, when her day started turning sour.

She had been reading a greek book, and Emily and Julie were learning to sew from one of Annabeth's half-sisters.

It was peaceful and comfortable. Until Bianca burst in through the doors, her hair dishevelled, she had bags under eyes, but her face was glowing with excitement.

''I have news!'', she breathed.

''What is it?", Mary asked in a bored voice, not even looking up from her book.

Bianca shot her a puzzled look. ''I'm joining the Hunt!", she exclaimed.

Emily and Julie squealed in excitement. Annabeth's half-sister clapped her hands, looking pleased. Mary put down her book, her face pale.

''Y-y-you're l-leavin T-T-Tom?", she asked.

Bianca looked down at her feet. ''I tried to tell him'', she said in a small voice.

''And what did he say?'', she said, her voice dangerously soft.

Bianca couldn't seem to meet her eyes.

Mary slammed her book on her chair, and within two steps, she was in front of Bianca.

"Stop playing with his emotions!", she said furiously.

Bianca narrowed her eyes.

"Do you think I enjoy doing this to him?", she seethed.

"I don't know...maybe?", Mary said.

Emily gasped. Bianca lost her temper.

"You're not any better yourself!"

"Yeah? Atleast I didn't break a person's heart!"

"I'm leaving!", Bianca said, storming out the door, slamming it behind her.

Mary did not even realise she was sobbing. She walked out as well. She tried to dry her tears, but they didn't seem to want to stop.

She collapsed in the arena. She put her head on her knees, and began sobbing her heart out.

Half an hour later, she was still there.

"Hey", she heard a soft voice., "Are you okay?"

She turned up to look at who had spoken to her and blushed immediately. It was Darren. He was a demigod son of Demeter. He had eyes the same shade of green as grass. His hair was the same golden colour as ripe corn.

He was one of the most popular guys at camp. And it was hard to imagine why not. Mary blushed again as she took in the sight of his well-muscled arms.

"Um-yeah I-I'm fine", she said, her face flushing red.

"Why are you crying?", he asked, concerned.

"I-It's nothing. Just had a bad day", she said, not looking him in the eyes.

"Hey, um-I wanted to talk to you about something", he said, and was he _blushing_?

"What is it?", she asked.

"I-um-I wa-wanted to...AHHH! Darn it! Will you go out with me?", he asked. He was definitely blushing.

She smiled slowly.

"It's a date!", she said, and then laughed. Darren joined her.

"See you tomorrow", she whispered, before going back to the big house.

If she had turned around, she would have seen a dumb-struck, very confused, and very, very jealous Tom staring at her, with a disheartened look on his face.

* * *

 **A/N What do you guys think? Comment down below if you want to see Tom confront Darren in the next chapter. Thanks a lot for your reviews, by the way. Watch out for updates!**


	19. Dates and Drama

**The Legacies Of Olympus**

* * *

A Percy Jackson Fanfiction

BY:COOLCAT7325

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER: We do not own the Percy Jackson series. Rick Riordan does.**

 **Spoilers from Percy Jackson and the Heroes of Olympus.**

* * *

 **Act 2 Chapter 8**

 **DATES AND DRAMA**

Tom couldn't believe it. The guys were totally ganging up against him.

"You guys! I'm telling you! Mary might be in trouble!", he shouted.

Sammy rolled his eyes, "Yeah! Probably in trouble with the Aphrodite cabin for stealing their precious Darren!"

Charlie and Luke snickered. Tom silenced them with a death glare.

"She could probably be dying right now!", he shouted again.

"Yeah, probably dying of literal excitement to be going out with _The_ Darren!", Luke muttered to Charlie, who snickered again. Tom looked furious.

"Dude! Chill! She's just going on a date with him!"

Tom looked _even more_ furious now.

"Wait a minute!", Sammy said, realisation dawning in his eyes, "Why are you so interested in Mary's life? Do you have a crush on her?", he asked, wriggling his eyebrows.

'"You sooo have a crush on Julie!", Tom accused.

Sammy blushed red.

"That's different!", he muttered.

Before Tom could reply, Luke and Charlie started chorusing, "Tom and Mary sittin' in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

"Ugghhhhh!", Tom said in frustration, barging out of the door, "You guys are Impossible!"

"So are you! Impossibly in love!", Luke called out.

"Ooohhh!", Charlie said, while Sammy began making kiss-y faces.

* * *

Mary nervously smoothed her hair, as she glanced at the full-length mirror in the Aphrodite Cabin.

''Do you think he'll like it?", she murmured.

Silenna rolled her eyes, ''Um...DUH! You. Look Gorgeous!"

''In fact'', put in Taylor, another Aphrodite girl, "If I wasn't already dating Kayla from the Apollo cabin, I'd totally go out with you!"

Mary shot her a wierd look.

She was currently getting ready for her date with Darren. Silenna had sqealed with joy when she heard, and dragged her to the Aphrodite cabin for a complete make-over.

The girls had pounced on her like killer barbies. The end result was that she was wearing a black, off-shoulder, high-low dress that ended a little above her knees. She also wore a pair of black, lace-up stilettos, and, around her neck, she had on a simple, silver, torch-and-spear pendant (she had received it from Reyna).

Unlike Emily's sword, she had two matching silver bracelets that she clapped together to recieve a _gladius_ and a shield. They were on her wrists now. She wore silver stud earrings and had on light make-up, that made her eyes pop, and her lips look full and plump.

She heard a knock on the door.

"That's my cue, girls", she muttered.

"Good luck!", Silenna whispered.

"Have fun!", the Aphrodite girls giggled.

Mary face-palmed.

She opened the door to see Darren. He looked _so_ good! He was dressed casually in a white T-shirt and black jeans, with a jean jacket, and white sneakers. His eyes almost popped out of their sockets when he looked at her.

He blushed a fiery red.

"Y- you-you-you..."

Mary smiled to herself.

 _Step 1: Make the guy speechless. Check!_

"Shall we go?", she asked, smiling to him sweetly.

* * *

Tom couldn't stand it. He was currently spying on Mary and _Darren._ Anger was boiling in the pit of his stomach. He couldn't stand watching her being with another guy when she should _obviously_ be with _him._

* * *

Mary was enjoying her date so far. Darren was an amazing guy. But there was a piece of her heart that longed for Tom to be with her.

 _Stop it!,_ she chided herself, _He made his decision! Now you've got to move on._

The day passed by in a blur.

"You know", she said, when he dropped her off at her cabin that night, "I loved tonight. You are such a sweet, caring, smart, funny, not to mention, cute person..."

"Why do I feel like there's going to be a 'but'?", Darren asked, sighing.

"But I don't feel about you in that way. I hope you find somebody else who does, though"

Darren looked sad, then nodded, and smiled.

"You're such an amazing person Mary!", he said, so earnestly, that she blushed.

"And", he said, smirking, "I think your friend spying on us from the tree thinks so too!"

CRASH!

Tom fell off the tree branch.

"Stupid dryad!", Tom muttered, shaking his fist in anger at the tree. A dryad stepped out and made a rude hand gesture, before disappearing.

"Thanks! We can be friends though. Right?", she whispered into Darren's ear.

"Of course!", he said, before swooping down and kissing her on her cheek, before turning around and leaving her grinning like a kid before christmas.

* * *

 **A/N What do you guys think? Leave a comment, and watch out for updates.**


	20. Rooftop Confessions

**The Legacies Of Olympus**

* * *

A Percy Jackson Fanfiction

BY:COOLCAT7325

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER: We do not own the Percy Jackson series. Rick Riordan does.**

 **Spoilers from Percy Jackson and the Heroes of Olympus.**

* * *

 **Act 2 Chapter 9**

 **ROOFTOP CONFESSIONS**

Mary's grin slid off her face as Tom approached.

"You!", she hissed.

Tom looked really nervous and scared.

"What do you think you were doing?!", she screamed at him, as he backed off nervously.

"You were _spying_ on us?!"

"I can explain!", he said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Explain why you were stalking us from on top of a TREE?!", she shouted, taking a step forward.

His face suddenly showed annoyance. Then his face cleared and he shot her a sly grin.

He suddenly swooped down, wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him.

She uttered a sqeak of muffled protest, as he shot high in the air.

"LET ME DOWN!", she screamed, "PUT. ME. DOOOWWNNNN!"

Tom simply chucked.

"Do you really want me to drop you from thirty feet up in the air?", he asked, raising an eyebrow.

She continued screaming and started hitting him on his chest. He simply continued chuckling.

He finally descended on top of the Zeus cabin. She crossed her arms and glared at him with a slight pout on her face.

 _She looks so cute when she pouts!_ , Tom thought.

But out loud, he said, "How was your date with _Darren?!_ "

Mary was surprised by the bitterness in his voice.

"It was good, actually. What is it to you?"

"Get off the roof if you like Darren", he said moodily.

She began to giggle.

"So you kidnap me and take me to the roof of the Zeus cabin, just to tell me to get _off_ the roof?"

"Yes-I mean- No! Yes! Ugghhh!"

She started laughing now.

"Want an answer Tom?", she asked, suddenly serious, and looking him straight in the eye.

"Yes?", he said, quietly.

She took a deep breath and leaned upwards. He slowly began leaning downwards. Her heart was racing, as her eyes fluttered shut. And when their lips touched, a thousand sparks ignited **(I know! Cheesy!)**

She pulled back.

"I like you, you idiot! I always have!"

"So...does this make you my girlfriend?", he asked smirking.

Mary rolled her eyes, before leaning up for another kiss.

"It does!"

They spent the whole night sitting on the roof. They snuggled and talked, and Tom would occasionally kiss the top of her head.

And the happiness and warmth and comfort made her eyes heavy. She finally gave in and drifted off to sleep in his arms, content at last.

* * *

Mary sat bolt upright. She took in her surroundings, and realised with a jolt that she was in the Hades cabin.

"I will personally go to Olympus and _kill_ Aphrodite if that was a dream!"

"I am really hoping that was not a dream too"

She whipped around, and almost punched Tom in the face.

"Ahhh! Are you trying to break my nose?!"

"Tom?"

Realisation hit her, as her cheeks flushed a bright red.

"Did you... _carry_ me all the way here?"

"Yup", he said, before raising his eyebrows, "Do the words 'low carb-diet' mean anything to you"

She whacked him mercilessly with her pillow.

"Were you staring at me while I was sleeping?"

"Yup"

"That is sooo creepy"

"Nope"

"Oh really? Is there a non-creepy way of staring at someone when they are sleeping?"

"Yup! My way!"

She face-palmed herself, before getting up to get dressed.

She emerged from the shower 30 minutes later, showered and dressed in a grey shirt with sleeves that came up to her elbows, a pair of blue denim shorts, and a pair of brown, leather, cowboy boots.

Tom's eyes almost popped out of their sockets.

"I think I might have to beat up a few guys, if they approach you"

She laughed. Life was perfect! She was still laughing, until she saw Luke banging his head against the table.

* * *

 **A/N Finallyyy! Tom and Mary! And why was Luke banging his head on the table, you ask? You'll know if you wait for the next chapter *Evil laugh***

 **Leave reviews and watch out for updates.**


	21. Love is Complicated

**The Legacies Of Olympus**

* * *

A Percy Jackson Fanfiction

BY:COOLCAT7325

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER: We do not own the Percy Jackson series. Rick Riordan does.**

 **Spoilers from Percy Jackson and the Heroes of Olympus.**

* * *

 **Act 2 Chapter 10**

 **LOVE IS COMPLICATED**

Mary rushed towards Luke.

''What the Hades is wrong with you?!", Mary cried, pulling Luke away. Thankfully, there didn't seem to be any lasting damage.

''I'm fine'', Luke muttered, pushing away Mary's arm.

'' _What_ in Tartarus possessed you to try and murder your forehead?", Mary demanded.

''Emily'', Luke murmured.

''What?'', Mary asked, thinking she misheard him.

''Emily!", he said more clearly.

''Yeah, what about her?"

''I-I think-no-I _know_ that I...''

''That you..?"

''That I **love her**!", the words burst out of his mouth, and he buried his head in his arms.

''YOU WHAT?!", Tom and Mary shouted together.

''I love her, okay? I'm always thinking about her! When I'm sleeping, when I'm awake, she's like, practically the _only_ person on my mind! And it doesn't hurt that she's smart, and brave, and strong, and funny, and gods, she's soooo _Gorgeous_! Like, have you seen her amazing eyes, and her long, soft hair, and how come she always smells like vanilla?''

''Okay, stop! Its wierd to hear you talk like that about my twin!"

Luke suddenly scowled, and then his face got a defeated look.

''What is it?", Tom asked, looking concerned.

''Its just that, what if Emily doesn't like me back? What if she hates me instead?", Luke said, panicking.

''Calm down!"

''Dude! Nine 'O' clock! Nine 'O' clock! Someone's trying to ask Emily out!", Tom suddenly shouted, pointing towards the arena, where two guys were obviously trying to chat-up Emily.

Luke felt his blood boil, as stabs of jealousy tore through his heart. He clenched his fists, as he observed them from a distance.

One of the guys Oh-so-casually tried to pull her closer towards himself.

 _THATS IT!_

Luke stood up, and marched over to them.

''Hi guys, whats up?'', Luke asked, casually placing an arm around Emily's waist, though even the small amount of contact made his heart-beat increase ten-fold.

''Bye Andy! Bye Ryan!", Emily said, with a forced smile.

''Sooo...are we on for tomorrow?'', a guy, whom Luke presumed to be Ryan, asked.

''Erm..no. You see, I'm busy with...with...''

''With _me_ tomorrow", Luke cut in, glaring at the guys, earning him a grateful smile from Emily, that made his cheeks heat-up.

 _Back off!_ his glare seemed to say _She's mine!_

The guys got the hint, and backed-off, leaving Emily and Luke alone in the arena.

''Uhh...I should go shower, I probably smell _horrible_!"

Luke _totally_ disagreed. She smelt great! Like vanilla and roses...

''Hey!", she said, her voice sweet, but soft.

''Do you have anything to tell me? You look troubled", she continued.

He took a deep breathe. This was the perfect opportunity! He would confess, she would kiss him, and they would live happily ever after!

''Yeah...I-I do need to tell you something...''

''You can tell me anything, Luke. We're best friends!"

 _Best friends..._

 _Best friends..._

 _Best friends..._

The words echoed in his head, as he felt his heart shatter, and crumble.

With _two words_ she had made asking her out impossible. She had indirectly said that they were best friends, and could never be anything more.

''Yeah, we're best friends!", he muttered bitterly, before walking away, leaving a very confused Emily behind.

He sloped off to the Hermes Cabin, where a calendar was hanging outside.

He read the date, before groaning, and putting his head in his hands.

OH, THE IRONY! TODAY WAS _BEST FRIENDS' DAY_!

"Why did love have to be so complicated?", Luke asked, nobody in particular, as he walked back to his cabin

* * *

 **A/N Oooh! We finally have a confession! Leave a review, and watch out for updates!**


	22. Love Triangle Madness

**The Legacies Of Olympus**

* * *

A Percy Jackson Fanfiction

BY:COOLCAT7325

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER: We do not own the Percy Jackson series. Rick Riordan does.**

 **Spoilers from Percy Jackson and the Heroes of Olympus.**

* * *

 **A/N Thanks a ton for all your reviews. They really inspire us. Keep leaving more. You guys are the best :)**

* * *

 **Act 2 Chapter 11**

 **LOVE TRIANGLE MADNESS**

Even before he woke up, Sammy knew it was going to be a long day. He had woken up to whispers between Mary and Emily. Don't get him wrong, he loved his little sisters and would do anything in the world for them, but sometimes he really wished that they would JUST. SHUT. UP!

After yelling at Mary and Emily to keep quite, he found that he couldn't go back to sleep, which was really annoying, which was really annoying, because he was really tired after a long day of archery.

The whole day, he had acted like a zombie. Correction, a love-struck zombie. The first slip-up had been in front of his mom and the guys. All the legacies were eating at the Big House at the request of Chiron, since there weren't enough tables for all the campers. His mom had asked him what he wanted for breakfast when he'd been staring at Julie, and wondering how she always looked perfect in the morning.

"Honey, I asked you what you wanted for breakfast!"

"Hmm...? Oh! Peanut butter-and-Julie sandwich for me, please", he had blurted out, still daydreaming about Julie.

"A what!?", Hazel asked, obviously puzzled.

Tom and Luke began to chortle, while Charlie shot him a sly grin.

"He said he wanted a peanut butter-and-Ju-"

"Jelly! A peanut butter-and-jelly sandwich! That is exactly what I want! Nothing else", Sammy shouted, before Charlie could complete his sentence.

Julie shot him a strange look.

"Are you alright, Sammy? You're acting a little weird this morning"

"That's 'cause he _is_ wierd!", Mary chimed in.

He shot her a glare, before heaving a sigh. Suddenly, he was really dreading this day.

* * *

He had been stalking Mary and Tom, just to see how good his stealth skills were, mind, not because he wanted to make sure his sister was alright. Okay, so maybe that was a part of the reason, but not the whole thing!

He had passed by the Demeter cabin, and saw Julie watering the wild flowers that lined the porch. He shot her a fond smile, and was about to leave, when he caught a snippet of a poem she was singing.

 _"Roses are red,_

 _Violets are blue._

 _I like Matt,_

 _Does he like me, too?"_

That stopped him in his tracks. Matt? _Matt?_ Matt! She liked Matt of the Demeter cabin?! He did not know whether he should feel self-pity, or jealousy, or feel happy for Julie? So, his body gave him a mixture of all.

Then, an idea suddenly hit him. Julie _loved_ flowers. So why shouldn't he send her flowers anonymously?

A half-formulated plan that included flowers, subtle hints, and most probably murdering Matt, began to form in his head.

* * *

 **A/N What did you guys think? Also, do you think too many Demeter cabin kids? Leave a review, and watch out for updates!**


	23. Flowers, Flirting, and Failure

**The Legacies Of Olympus**

* * *

A Percy Jackson Fanfiction

BY:COOLCAT7325

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER: We do not own the Percy Jackson series. Rick Riordan does.**

 **Spoilers from Percy Jackson and the Heroes of Olympus.**

* * *

 **Act 2 Chapter 12**

 **FLOWERS, FLIRTING, AND FAILURE**

Sammy had asked the Aphrodite and Demeter cabins for help. He had also convinced (read : threatened) Matt to help him. Thankfully, Matt seemed to think of Julie as a sister, and was currently in love with Alana of the Hecate cabin.

After three painstaking hours of research, he finally decided to send Julie a bouquet of Gardenias.

* * *

Julie had been weaving a dress for an Aphrodite girl, when a boy from the Hermes cabin arrived with a bouquet of flowers.

"Special delivery for Julie Valdez!", he called out, and she hurried to accept it.

"Thank you!", she said, giving him a smile, before walking back to where her unfinished sewing lay.

Silenna approached her at that minuite.

"Hey Julie, I need a dress alteration, and a...Hey! Are those flowers? From a possible _secret admirer_?!", Silenna asked, wriggling her eyebrows.

"These are Gardenias. And they signify-", she cut herself off, her face flushing red.

"Ooohhh! What do they signify?"

"Secret...Love!"

"AAAHHHHHH!", Silenna's scream of excitement rang out through the camp, "How romantic!"

* * *

For the next three days, Sammy continued sending her flowers. After the Gardenias, he sent her some red Carnations, which signified admiration. Next came Delphinium, which stood for ardent admiration, and then came Daisies, which stood for loyal or undying love.

When she had been talking to Mark from the Hermes cabin, a bouquet of yellow Hyacinths arrived. She had taken one look at them, and burst out laughing. She had picked them up, and had walked to the Big House, still chuckling. For yellow Hyacinths symbolised jealousy!

* * *

It had been five days since Luke had confessed his love for Emily to Mary. Mary had been pestering him to make a move and ask her out, or atleast tell her how he felt, but he had chickened out every time. Yes! He - Lukas Damien Jackson - had chickened out about asking Emily Helena Zhang out!

So, after three hours of constant nagging to ask her out, Luke had finally asked Emily to meet him in the forest.

And here he was...waiting for her. Beforehe left, he had asked Tom to give him tips.

-FLASHBACK-

 _"Be smooth. Be confident. And do not, under any circumstances, accidentally call her fat!"_

 _"Right! Confident, smooth, not fat! Check!"_

 _"And, the first time you see her, do this", he struck a ridiculous pose, waggling his eyebrows._

 _"Hey babe!", he said, trying to make his voice as deep as Luke's, but only succeeding in sounding like he had a horrible cold, "Wanna make out?"_

 _Silenna walked in, and started squeeling "Oh. My. Zeus! Tom, You're GAY?"_

 _Before Tom could correct her, Mary walked in._

 _"WHAT?! Tom, you're GAY? Then why, in holy HADES, did you ask me out?!", she cried._

 _"For Hera's sake! I'm NOT GAY! Especially not for LUKE!", Tom shouted, nearly tearing his hair out._

 _"What's this I hear about gay people?", Leo asked, poking his head into the room._

 _''Tom here, is gay for Luke!", Silenna confided._

 _Leo looked seriously taken-aback. "How come I never knew?", he asked in a hurt voice._

 _"We didn't know till now, either!", Mary chimed in, glaring at Tom and Luke._

 _"I. AM. NOT. GAY!"_

 _"Then why did you ask Luke to make out with you?"_

 _''He asked Luke to do WHAT?!", Percy cried, stepping in, brandishing riptide, "I challenge you to a duel. Winner gets Luke!"_

 _"WHA-"_

 _"Calm down people!", Jason said, stepping into the room, "And put your sword away Perce. What the Hades is going on in here? It sounds like you guys are having World War-III!"_

 _"Your son asked my son to make out with him!", Percy said, glaring daggers at Tom._

 _"My son asked Luke to do WHAT?"_

 _"My reaction exactly!", Leo confided._

 _Luke had quietly slipped out, leaving behind, a furious Percy, an astounded Jason, and a gleeful Leo (who thrived in trouble)_

 _-END OF FLASHBACK-_

"Yep! Complete failure!", he said to himself, smiling as Emily approached.

* * *

 **A/N Soooo What did you guys think? Leave a comment, and watch out for updates. By the way, we started a new story. So check it out and tell us what you think.**


	24. Mistakes and Miracles

**The Legacies Of Olympus**

* * *

A Percy Jackson Fanfiction

BY:COOLCAT7325

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER: We do not own the Percy Jackson series. Rick Riordan does.**

 **Spoilers from Percy Jackson and the Heroes of Olympus.**

* * *

 **Act 2 Chapter 13**

 **MISTAKES AND MIRACLES**

Luke smiled as he took in the approaching form of Emily.

''Hi, Luke", she greeted him, giving him a shy smile that melted his heart.

''Hi, Emily!", he muttered, giving her his lop-sided grin.

''So, uh..you must be wondering why I asked you to meet me here?"

Emily nodded.

''You know how we've been friends for so long? Well, friendship is an incredible thing. It is unique, and beautiful,...and like all beautiful things it must come to an end!", he announced.

 _Wait, what?_ he thought _What am I saying? I don't want our friendship to end!_

Emily scrunched up her fore-head "What?", she asked.

''The truth is I don't like you!", he burst out. It was a half-truth. He meant to say _I don't like you, because I love you._

"Oh!", Emily said, her face falling.

''No, no! I didn't mean it that way!", Luke was panacking.

''The truth is I don't want you to be my friend!"

Wait, that wasn't right either! He wanted to say _'I don't want you to be my friend, but something more!'_

Emily lost her temper.

''Yeah? Then I don't like you either. I don't want you to be my friend either. Go to Hades!", she stormed away.

Luke groaned, burying his head in his hands.

 _This is all one big mistake!_ he thought _And I have got to fix it!_

* * *

Sammy really wanted to confess to Julie. It was time. She had seemed more cheerful than ever, these few days.

He was currently walking up to the Demeter Cabin, where he knew she regularly hung out.

He held in his hands a bouquet of red roses. He was about to knock on the door, when he heard her voice from inside...

* * *

''- and I _loved_ the bouquet of flowers you sent me! That was so sweet! So, thank you!", Julie said, embracing Matt, whom she was talking to.

Sammy was trying really hard not to burst into tears like a little kid, instead tossing the roses onto the front-porch, before running into the forest, and collapsing under a tree, hoping to find solace in the calm of the empty forest. Empty..like...his heart...

* * *

''What flowers?", Matt asked her, shooting her a wierd look.

''You didn't send them? Then, who...?", she trailed off, catching a glimpse of Sammy flinging flowers onto the porch, before running away.

''Sammy!?", she gasped.

 _Schist!_ She had messed up. _BADLY._

She took off after him...

* * *

He was sobbing, his head buried in his knees. He heard a soft, almost musical, voice calling for him, shouting his name.

''Sammy! Sammy! Sammy! Please, Sammy! Where are you!", Julie shouted, nearly screaming herself hoarse. Tears were pouring down her cheeks, but she didn't bother wiping her eyes, focusing more on trying to locate him.

She finally collapsed under a tree, which was ironically the same tree he was under, and they were sitting more or less back-to-back.

"Jules, I messed up really bad", he said at the same time she said,

"Sammy, I'm so sorry"

They were both surprised to hear each other's voices, and whipped around, only to find each other nose to nose.

"Hey", she breathed softly.

"Hi", he gulped.

...and then they were kissing! It wasn't soft or sweet or passionate. It was wet and sloppy...but it was perfect!

She pulled back to find herself sobbing.

"I'm so sorry. I can't do anything right"

"Shhhh...", he soothed her, rubbing her comfortingly on her back.

* * *

They didn't talk for the next half hour, focusing on enjoying each other's company. He would occasionally stroke her hair, while she gave him a peck or two on his cheek.

When they walked back to camp, they walked back holding each others hands.

 _Miracles do happen_ they both thought, smiling at each other.

Sammy's smile soon slipped off, when he took in a sobbing Emily.

 _Now what?_ he thought to himself, groaning

* * *

 **A/N Soooo sorry we didn't update! I promise more chapters are coming out soon! Please review!**


	25. Drew Causes Trouble (Without Meaning To)

**The Legacies Of Olympus**

* * *

A Percy Jackson Fanfiction

BY:COOLCAT7325

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER: We do not own the Percy Jackson series. Rick Riordan does.**

 **Spoilers from Percy Jackson and the Heroes of Olympus.**

* * *

 **Act 2 Chapter 14**

 **DREW CAUSES TROUBLE (WITHOUT MEANING TO)**

"Hi sweetie!", Aphrodite chirped from her Iris Message.

"What is it mom?", Drew asked, looking up from her fashion magazine with a sigh.

"I happen to have a present for you!", Aphrodite squealed, "and it's to cook up more drama between couples!"

Strangely enough, Drew was bored. She had changed a lot from the bossy, self-centered, gossip and drama queen she had been many years ago.

"Well, what is it?", she asked, in a bored tone.

"It's...A LOVE POTION!", Aphrodite squealed again. Although she didn't want it, Drew had to accept it, since you must never ever in a thousand years insult a god.

"Fine", she said, accepting it, "Thanks"

Aphrodite nodded, before cutting the message.

 _Maybe I can give it to my daughter,_ Drew thought.

"Chelsea! Come down here!", Drew called out.

A tall, slim girl, with chestnut blonde hair, and sky-blue eyes walked through the door.

"What is it, mom?"

"I have a present for you"

"Ooooh! I love presents! What is it?"

"A love potion. Give it to any boy you want"

Drew handed over the potion and went back to reading her magazine.

Chelsea walked up to her room, holding in one of the hands, a vial full of shimmering pink liquid, closed by a red heart-shaped stopper.

Once in her room, she proceeded to lock her door and pulled out a catalouge book.

The book was filled with pictures of all the boys at Camp Half-Blood, and Camp Jupiter.

She flipped through the pages.

"Too fat! Too tall! Too skinny! Too short! Too gross! Too ugly!"

She crossed out boy after boy after boy, until she finally landed on the page with Luke's picture on it.

"Hmm..not bad! Muscles, defined jaw-line, just the right height, gorgeous eyes, amazingly styled hair...Oh! He's _perfect_!"

She shut the book, chuckling evilly.

"Watch out, Luke! Your about to get a dose of Chelsea Tanaka!"

* * *

Luke was soooo depressed. He hadn't spoken to Emily in _two days_ , and it was killing him!

He was currently hiding in his room, and trying to focus on writing a poem on how love and life sucked, but was losing the mood, as he kept sneaking glances into Emily's window.

She was currently on her phone, and she was probably texting someone. He sighed dreamily, as she flipped her long, dark hair behind her shoulder.

She was sooo gorgeous! HOW could she not see it?! She was literally beyond perfection to him, and he kept sighing and staring at her for a full ten minuites.

"Luke!", Annabeth called, "You have a friend visiting!"

He practically _flew_ down the stairs.

 _Please be Emily! Please be Emily! Please be Emily!_

It wasn't Emily. Instead, it was a pretty girl, with long chestnut blonde hair.

"Hi!", she giggled.

"Hi", he replied in a bored voice, his thoughts wandering back to Emily. What was she doin now? Was she thinking about him?

He didn't even realize the girl was speaking, until she waved an arm in front of his face.

"Hello! Are you even listening to me?!"

"I'm sorry, I was a bit distracted!"

"No problem! Actually, here, drink this! It will help you focus!"

The girl shoved a bottle full of shimmering pink liquid into his hands. Not wanting to offend her, he took a few sips.

It actually tasted good! Like cherries, and strawberries, and vanilla all blended together.

...And suddenly, he couldn't remember Emily anymore. All that occupied his thoughts was the beautiful girl in front of him.

"Let's start over!", the girl said, giggling, "Hi! I'm Chelsea...and I'm your girlfriend!"

* * *

 **A/N What's gonna happen next? Will Luke's first kiss be with Chelsea? Or will Emily find a way to break his spell (if she even gets to know about it)? Find out in the next chapter...leave a review and watch out for updates.**


	26. Anger, Apologies, And Amazement

**The Legacies Of Olympus**

* * *

A Percy Jackson Fanfiction

BY:COOLCAT7325

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER: We do not own the Percy Jackson series. Rick Riordan does.**

 **Spoilers from Percy Jackson and the Heroes of Olympus.**

* * *

 **Act 2 Chapter 15**

 **ANGER, APOLOGIES, AND AMAZEMENT**

 _A FEW CHAPTERS AGO:-_

 _Sammy's smile soon slipped off, when he took in a sobbing Emily._

* * *

 _AFTER:-_

Sammy rushed to her side in an instant.

"Oh my gods, Emily! Are you okay? Are you hurt? If so, who hurt you?", he rapid-fired questions at her, as he tried in vain to rouse her out of her stupor.

"L-L-Luke!", she managed to whimper out.

Sammy was seriously taken aback.

"W-W-What?"

How could a guy, whose fatal flaw was his loyalty, hurt someone as sweet as Emily?

"Not physically!", Emily assured him, taking in his shocked expression.

"Well, then, what did he say to you?", Sammy asked, bewildered.

"He-he said t-that h-he didn't l-like m-me!", and with this, she burst into more heart-breaking tears.

"Oh, Em!", he said sadly, "I'm sorry, but if he doesn't like and appreciate you, then he doesn't realize what an amazing person he's missing out on! Your beautiful, your brave, your strong, and anybody who doesn't see that is a fool!"

"Y-you really t-think so?", Emily sniffled, drying her tears on her sleeve.

"Of course! And so do Mary, and Silenna, and Biance, and Tom, and Charlie, Julie, mom and dad, uncle Nico, uncle Will, and the whole entire camp! You're the light in the darkness, Em! You always help us find a way, and you're the closest person to perfect. And-", Sammy shrugged, "- If Luke doesn't see that, then he doesn't deserve you"

"Thank you, brother!", she said, tackling him into a bear hug.

"Your welcome, Em!", he said, laughing, "Now, go and talk to Luke, I'm sure you'll work it out"

* * *

Emily sat on her bed, staring at her phone. She could literally feel Luke's eyes on her back.

 _Maybe he wants to make up too,_ Emily thought to herself.

She went back to perusing boxes of donuts on her phone, as her make-up gift to Luke.

* * *

 _MEANWHILE:-_

Luke blinked once again as Chelsea gave him another dazzling smile.

 _What about Emily?,_ a tiny voice in his heart seemed to say.

 _Who?,_ his mind seemed to reply.

It was like his body was being pulled in two different directions. Suddenly, he felt really exhausted. He wanted to crash in his bed and sleep forever.

"How about a kiss for your _girlfriend_ ", Chelsea said, leaning in...

* * *

Emily burst into Luke's house without knocking. She was much too used to this house. As she walked into the hall, she could not belive her eyes.

A tall girl with chestnut blonde hair was leaning onto Luke, just in the process of giving him a kiss.

Her heart felt like it was being torn out of her chest and being slammed back in. She suddenly felt like she wanted to cuddle up in a dark corner and die.

She ran up to the couple, and wrenched them apart. She turned to look at Luke.

"How could you?", she whispered, "HOW COULD YOU?! I HATE YOU! GO TO TARTARUS!",she screamed, raising her hand and slapping him hard across the face, before running off.

* * *

Luke felt the effect of the potion leave him. He didn't know if it was Emily slapping him, or the hurt in her voice when she screamed at him. Or maybe it was just his willpower.

Even as Emily ran off, he started regaining his senses. Everything crashed down on him. Realization struck him, and he took off after her, screaming her name.

* * *

Emily burst into her and Mary's room. She nearly puked. Mary and Tom were sitting on _her_ bed. _Making out._

 _OH MY GODS! No,_ she thought.

"Ahem!", she coughed, her face flushing red.

Tom and Mary turned towards her, their faces more red than hers, if that was even possible.

"I-uh-I should probably leave", Tom said, rushing out of the room.

Emily looked at Mary, and couldn't help but gag.

"OK, OK!", Mary snapped, "What's wrong with you?", she asked, her voice filling with concern, as she took in Emily's puffy, red eyes.

Emily took a deep breath, "I'm leaving", she said.

Mary didn't cry or burst into hysterical tears.

"Why? And where?"

"Because love. And I'm joining the hunters"

* * *

Luke knew it was wrong to eavesdrop. But he couldn't help it. He put his ear against Emily and Mary's room's door. He caught the last partof their conversation.

"-I'm joining the hunters"

Grief and hurt tore at his heart. He knew he should go in, take her in his arms and stop her from leaving. Stop her from leaving her friends. Her family. The camp. And...HIM.

But he couldn't move. It was like he was paralyzed. There was no way that she would listen to him. Especially _now._ But there were some people he could talk to...to try and talk her out of it...

* * *

Aphrodite looked down at the mess she had made by accident. She felt sad, for she loved love. But she knew she couldn't fix this one. _But,_ there was somebody wh could...

She rushed off to make a very important I.M.

* * *

 **A/N We're so sorry we didn't update sooner. We had some...technical difficulties? Anyways, hope you enjoyed this chapter. Watch out for updates, and leave lots and lots of reviews! :)**


	27. Important Meetings (AKA - IM's)

**The Legacies Of Olympus**

* * *

A Percy Jackson Fanfiction

BY:COOLCAT7325

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER: We do not own the Percy Jackson series. Rick Riordan does.**

 **Spoilers from Percy Jackson and the Heroes of Olympus.**

* * *

 **Act 2 Chapter 16**

 **IMPORTANT MEETINGS (AKA I.M'S)**

Aphrodite was busy I.M-ing Lady Artemis.

"Yes?", Artemis asked, looking annoyed.

"Why, it's nice to see you too", Aphrodite replied sarcastically, "Now listen! There's this girl, Emily, who apparently feels like joining the hunt"

Artemis's eyes gleamed with excitement.

"The Zhang girl? The one with mad bow skills?!"

"Yes, yes. That's the one. Now listen carefully. There's this boy-"

"Ugghh.. There's a boy now? There's always a boy trying to interfere with strong, independent women. So... what do you want me to do with the boy? Turn him into a Jackalope?"

"WHAT? NO! You're supposed to get them together!"

Artemis scowled.

"And _why_ would I be doing that? I'm not a nasty _love_ goddess"

"EXCUSE YOU! You happen to be talking to the grand-high lady of all the love in the world. Would you like for me to make you fall in love with your brother, _Apollo?_ "

"Don't even think about it! Don't you remember what happened to Adonis?"

"Don't you _dare_ bring up my precious Adony-wony! What you did to him was inexcusable!"

"What? Goring a man to death is inexcusable?"

"Yes! It is, miss I-gore-the-most-handsome-man-on-Earth-with-a-wild-pig! You have to prove yourself to me!"

Artemis rolled her eyes.

"And supposing I decide to humor you, what must I do?"

"I was _just_ coming to that..."

* * *

Sammy was shaking Luke so hard, his teeth were shaking and rattling. When Sammy finally let him down (in case you are wondering, this was his punishment for _'chasing'_ Emily away), when Mary burst through the door, and gave him a good punch in the eye.

Thankfully, she was quite tiny and her punch did nothing more that make his eye black.

"Ouch!"

"Serve you right!", Mary said, satisfied with the resulting black eye, "Now, we're going to get my sister back to you!"

"Technically, she wasn't mine to begin with", Luke said, frowning.

"Technicalities, Technicalities", Mary said, waving him off, "Now, do you want her or not?"

Bianca (who took a leave from the Hunters the minute Mary informed her of Emily's decision), Tom, Julie, Silenna and Charlie chose this moment to burst in.

"Let's do this!", Luke said, trying to look confident inspite of his black eye.

"Whoa! What's up with the eye, dude?", Tom asked, his eyes wide.

"Courtesy of your girlfriend"

"Note to self : Never get in the way of Mary's fists", Tom said out loud.

"Or you'll regret it!'', Mary added, with unnerving glee.

"So, how do you plan to get me and Emily together?"

''Here's how..."

* * *

Emily had never felt so lonely before.

 _Where were everybody? Why had they abandoned her?_

She gazed mournfully at a picture on her desk. It was one with just her and Luke. She was kissing him on the cheek when the picture was being shot, and he had a light blush on his face, which added to his cute goofiness.

Sudden rage filled her, as she picked up the photograph and smashed it against the floor.

"I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!", she screamed, and then collapsed on the ground, sobbing.

"I hate you", she whispered to nobody in particular.

"I love you", she sighed, not realising, nor caring that a certain legacy of Posiedon was gazing at her with a heart full of longing, and eyes full of love.

* * *

 **A/N Mwaahahaha! So close to getting them together. Anyways, hope you enjoyed the chapter. Leave a review and watch out for updates.**

 **P.S We might not be able to update in this week.**


	28. Family Matters

**The Legacies Of Olympus**

* * *

A Percy Jackson Fanfiction

BY:COOLCAT7325

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER: We do not own the Percy Jackson series. Rick Riordan does.**

 **Spoilers from Percy Jackson and the Heroes of Olympus.**

* * *

 **Act 2 Chapter 17**

 **FAMILY MATTERS**

Emily was dreading informing her family of her decision to join the hunters. Some more than others (*Cough* Nico *Cough*). Her uncle Nico had already lost his actual sister, Bianca, to the hunt. Then, Reyna, who had become something like an older sister to him, had also deserted him to join the hunt. Last of all, his niece, Bianca had also joined the hunt. She was pretty sure he would put his foot down on her joining too.

So, it was no surprise when her family got divided to the middle on this argument. The girls, Reyna, Hazel, Mary and Bianca, supported her decision. While the guys, Nico (duh!), Frank, Sammy and Luke (who had somehow ended up in this argument, whom she'd constantly ignored), who continuously argued that she was wayyy too young to join The Hunt.

The argument had ended up in tears (Emily), an angry couple (Frank and Hazel), and bitter arguments (Reyna and Nico). Mary was completely was ignoring both Sammy and Luke, who retaliated by excluding her from the plan to stop Emily from leaving.

So it was no surprise that she ended up in the forest, crying and alone. These kind of arguments often hit her the hardest. Honestly, she just wanted to quit this game of love and heartbreak, and have a peaceful life, with zero drama.

"Hello", a soft, lyrical voice said.

She looked up to find three dryads. One was a girl and the other two were boys.

The girl was an Olive tree. One of the guys was a Spruce tree, and the other was a birch.

"I'm Olive", the girl continued.

"I can see that", Emily said, eyeing the dryad's skin, which was a dark shade of olive green. The boys snickered.

"No, no!", the girl said, "I meant, my _name_ is Olive!"

"I'm Butch", the Birch guy added.

"And I'm handsome", the Spruce tree said, wriggling his eyebrows for effect.

Emily let out a pure, joyful laugh, and soon, the others joined in.

"His name's Axe", Olive put in, after the laughter subsided.

"Well, that's not ironic _at_ all, is it now?", Emily said, grinning.

"But, back to the more serious matter", Axe said, with a grave face, "You're gorgeous, I'm handsome, and _we_ should totally go out!"

Emily laughed some more, and she spent a pleasant half hour laughing and joking with the Dryads.

"Do you normally hit on Legacies?'', Emily asked Axe, as she prepared to leave.

"Only the knock-out ones!"

"Alright, you big flirt, its time I head home!''

"Aww! But whyyyy!", Olive whined, pouting.

"Do you promise you'll visit again?", Butch and Axe asked in unison.

"I promise!", Emily said, nodding. She said her goodbyes, before walking back to Camp.

She had hoped the drama would stop, but apparently, it hadn't. She could _still_ hear Reyna and Nico arguing, and it was completely off the topic now.

"You abandoned me!"

"I did not!''

''Did too!"

''Did not!''

''Did you even care about what _I_ feel?''

''Gods, can you even _hear_ yourself? You sound like a five-year old!''

''Says the girl who sounds like a two-year old!''

''This is not even remotely related to me!''

''Yeah, you don't even care about Emily!"

She gasped, as the sound of a slap echoed through camp. Reyna stormed out the room, tears pouring down her cheeks.

 _She never cries!_ Emily thought, _this must have affected her a lot!_

She rushed inside to find her mom and her uncle Nico talking quitely in the kitchen. She hid herself behind the door.

''You shouldn't have said that, brother''

''I know, and I'm sorry. But do you think she'll ever forgive me?''

''I don't know, but if you apologise right now, then maybe...", her mom trailed off, sighing.

"What is it?'', her father entered the conversation.

''I'm worried about Emily. She and Luke...well, I don't think its working out too well in between them"

''I know, I can see how much he likes her, though. Atleast we know he'll always do whatever's right for her, no matter what!", Frank said soothingly.

At this point, grief was consuming Emily too much. She got up, running up the stairs, and darted into her room.

She grabbed her phone and texted Bianca.

 _We need to talk_

Why?

 _I made up my mind. I know what I'm choosing_

How come?

 _Family matters_

...

Come over

 _Thanks. I knew I could count on you_

She knew what she had to do now. This game of heartbreak had gone on for far too long now. It could only end in one of two ways. And she was hoping she picked the right one.

Now, all she needed was a little help from Bianca, and she'd be all set.

* * *

Luke blinked back tears of frustration. Why was his life so horribly complicated? Tom got Mary, Charlie got Silenna, Sammy got Julie, and they were all going to get their happily ever afters.

But things with Emily were so much more complicated. He knew he liked her, but he had no idea how to show her. Especially now that things had gotten so difficult.

He collapsed on his bed. He was going to end this drama, one way or another.

* * *

 **A/N So sorry for not updating sooner. Read, Review, and Enjoy!**


	29. Mixed Feelings

**The Legacies Of Olympus**

* * *

A Percy Jackson Fanfiction

BY:COOLCAT7325

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER: We do not own the Percy Jackson series. Rick Riordan does.**

 **Spoilers from Percy Jackson and the Heroes of Olympus.**

* * *

 **Act 2 Chapter 18**

 **MIXED FEELINGS**

Emily and Bianca were seated in a cafè in New York city. Bianca had taken permission from their parents, and had driven them to an empty cafè, so that they could talk in private.

"So...'', Bianca said, ''spill''

...And that broke the dam she had built. She told Bianca _everything_. Her first time out of camp, the Sons of Revenge (Bianca's grip on her sword turned her knuckles white at this part), her crush on Luke, the episode with Chelsea, her decision to join the Hunt, the fight between Nico and Reyna, meeting Olive, Axe and Butch...absolutely _everything_.

Bianca was a good listener, and after Emily finished, she gave her a sympathetic look.

"And my seaweed brain of a brother caused so much trouble?!", she asked in mock shock.

Emily gave her a weak smile as she stirred her hot chocolate.

"Did you make your decision?''

''Yeah'', said Emily, and took a shaky breathe, ''And I choose...to join the Hunt''

Bianca stood up.

''I-um-need to..er...use the..bathroom? Yeah, the bathroom! Um..be right back!'', she said as she practically bolted out the room.

Once in the bathroom, she locked the door securely, before pulling out her phone.

She quickly dialed Luke's number, and he picked up in the first few rings.

She quickly explained the matter to him.

''Unbelievable'', was all he could say.

''We _have_ to stop her! I'm gonna make sure Lady Artemis won't recruit her!''

''Are you sure that'll work?''

''Trust me!''

''Okay. I'm _not_ about to lose my Em to a bunch of wild, crazy, boy-hating girls!''

''Hey! Watch it! This wild, crazy, boy-hating girl can still kick your butt at sword fighting any day!''

''Oh, thats _low_! Bring it!''

Bianca laughed, before hanging up.

She had really mixed feelings about this... _plan_. But she knew how much Emil and Luke loved each other, and she'd do anything for her brother and her best friend, even if that meant getting turned into a Jackalope by Lady Artemis.

She wanted Emily to join her in the Hunt, so they would be together every day, but if being with Luke made her happy, then she could live with it. She _would_ live with it.

Wouldn't she?

For the first time she was having doubts about her decision to join the Hunt...

* * *

Reyna and Nico walked to the arena, and picked up their swords and faced each other.

They stood still for two seconds, before Reyna attacked Nico with a guttural cry.

Slash, Jab, Dodge, Block, Strike!

They fought, and fought, and fought.

A whole crowd of amazed campers gathered around them, as they watched in awe.

Reyna moved fluidly and gracefully, like she and the sword were one. Nico was rougher, but faster.

Annabeth and Percy watched in a stunned silence. The pair had always been told that they fought incredibly well, but watching Reyna and Nico...

Nico started using the shadows, wrapping himself in darkness, bouncing around via the shadows. Reyna deflected his blows with her cloak Aegis.

In the end, she suddenly dropped her sword, and embraced Nico warmly.

''I'm sorry'', they both murmured, before laughing, and walking away with their hands slung on each other's shoulders.

''Uh...'', a stunned camper said, ''What did we just witness?''

''That'', Percy said, starting to laugh, ''is the story of Reyna and Nico's brother-sister-saga!''

* * *

Emily sighed. She had made her choice, she and Luke weren't going to end up together. Was she relieved? Of her burden, definitely! But of her choice, doubtful...

* * *

 **A/N Sorry for the late update. Thanks for your reviews! Comment down below, on your favourite couple!**


	30. The Best Underwater Kiss Ever

**The Legacies Of Olympus**

* * *

A Percy Jackson Fanfiction

BY:COOLCAT7325

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER: We do not own the Percy Jackson series. Rick Riordan does.**

 **Spoilers from Percy Jackson and the Heroes of Olympus.**

* * *

 **Act 2 Chapter 19**

 **THE BEST UNDERWATER KISS EVER**

Bianca knelt before a thirteen year old _lady._

 _So...this is awkward.._ , she thought, forgetting that Lady Artemis could very well hear her thoughts.

She bowed to Lady Artemis.

"I know why you are here", she said sternly, and straight to the point.

"So will you stop Emily from joining The Hunt?", she asked hopefully.

"You know I can't do that. The ancient laws prevent that"

Bianca's face fell.

"...But", she said, with a sneaky smile on her face, "I've never been one for rules"

Bianca's bright smiled rivaled that of Apollo's own.

''Glad we're own the same page...''

* * *

Emily nervously braided her hair, before letting it loose again.

 _Why am I so nervous?,_ she wondered to herself.

 _Because I can never see Luke ever again,_ she replied to herself.

 _Am I going crazy?,_ she asked, sincerely hoping that she wouldn't get an answer.

 _DEFINITELY!_

 _Great. Just great._

She slung her bow over her shoulder, bracing herself before pushing the door open.

Bianca was standing outside, with a strange expression on her face. Part wistfulness, and... was that excitement?

"LET'S GO!", Bianca yelled, practically jumping off the porch.

"Where's the initiation ceremony?"

"The beach", said Bianca, as though there could have been many more meanings.

Emily made a mental note to ask Bianca if she was going crazy as well and offer her an invitation to join the club.

* * *

 **AT THE BEACH**

Emily had just completed saying her vows.

"So, Lady Artemis, will you give me the honor of joining The Hunt?"

Artemis put her hands on her hips and smiled brightly at her.

"Absolutely...not!"

"Thank yo- Wait...WHAT!?"

"I said...absolutely not"

"But...why?"

"Because your heart is not in it. Joining The Hunt is not an escape from love", Artemis said, with a passive face and emotionless voice.

"But..but..that's not FAIR!", Emily whined, pouting and stamping her foot in the sand like a two year old throwing a tantrum.

"Is life fair, Emily Zhang?"

"..."

"I thought so. Now! Scram!"

To her mortification, Emily burst into tears. The sky darkened (quite literally), a chasm opened up in the ground, and thousands of dead warriors appeared.

"YAARRR!", one yelled.

"Wrong line, you buffoon!", another yelled back.

Precious gems popped out of nowhere, hitting Lady Artemis in the forehead.

"Ow!", she said, looking up in astonishment.

At this point, everyone was backing away from the beach. The sky darkened some more, as shadows crept along the shore.

Suddenly, the water enveloped her, pulling her gently into the depths of the ocean.

She was surprised to find that she could breathe perfectly well.

Luke was floating in the water, looking perfectly at home.

"Hi Emily", he said, softly, extending his hands towards her.

She swam closer to him, until they were face to face, and then...

WHAM!

She whacked him hard upside the head.

"This is all your fault! You and your stupid games! And that stupid cute smile of yours!"

"Wait.. you think I'm cute?", he said, grinning that grin that made butterflies flutter in Emily's stomach.

"That's not the point here! I HATE YOU! I Hate You. You hear me? HATE!"

He gave out a soft chuckle, pulling her close.

Emily began to beat her fists on Luke's chest. She screamed and yelled and continued to hit him. But he only continued to hug her.

Up at camp, the campers shut themselves in their cabins nervously. The sea was rough and choppy, and it was as dark as night in the middle of the afternoon.

Down below the water, Emily let out all the rage that she had been bottling for weeks now.

Finally, she calmed herself down.

"Listen to me", he said, reaching out to cup her face, and make her look directly into his eyes, "I don't care how much you hate me, but I'll always love you. And that love will always over-shadow the hate. I can never stop loving you, Emily Helena Zhang"

"Why?"

"Because...you are the most perfect, flawless, incredible person I've ever met in my whole life. Even during the time Chelsea gave me a love potion, I managed to remember you. And my love for you broke that spell. So, Emily, do you still hate me?"

Emily looked up and brushed his cheek with her hand, before leaning up and giving him a searing, passionate kiss. She pulled away, and smiled softly.

"I can never stop loving you, Lukas Damien Jackson"

"Did you just... quote me back at me?"

Emily laughed. And it was the most amazing thing ever.

Luke leaned down on her, softly kissing her.

Scratch that previous statement. This kiss was the most amazing thing ever. They spent another thirty minutes 'talking' (*Cough* yeah right *Cough*)

And let's just say, for the record, that was the most amazing underwater kiss ever.

* * *

"Sorry, Perce, they got your kiss beat", Frank said apologetically, holding up the small underwater camera they had placed to spy on their kids.

"Okay fine. I'll give it to him this time. But where do you think he got all his skills from huh?", he said grinning and wiggling his eyebrows.

''Eeeeww!'', Hazel and Annabeth chorused together.

Percy grinned.

''Should we show them this?''

''Naw...lets show the _whole_ camp!''

* * *

Luke and Emily turned up at the campfire hand-in-hand.

''So, guys'', Silenna started, looking at them beadily, ''are you together?''

Luke sheepishly lifted his and Emily's intertwined hands.

''YYYYEEESSSSS!'', Silenna and the whole camp cheered.

''Speaking of Luke and Emily...'', Leo said, smiling devilishly, ''boy, have we got a surprise for you''

Needless to say, the couple were the subject of endless teasing...and they had never been happier.

* * *

Reyna glanced around Camp Jupiter. Everyone was going about with their everyday jobs.

 _But that's the problem!_ she thought, frustrated, _they need a way to let loose_

She looked at the picture of Camp Half-Blood that she had on her desk.

A slow smile spread across her face.

Camp Half-Blood meant new people. New people meant fun. And fun was the absolute definition of a PARTY!

Now, all she needed was to get the word out...

* * *

 **A/N Sorry for not updating sooner. But read and review!**


	31. Promises, Dances And Rings

The Legacies Of Olympus

* * *

A Percy Jackson Fanfiction

BY:COOLCAT7325

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER: We do not own the Percy Jackson series. Rick Riordan does.**

 **Spoilers from Percy Jackson and the Heroes of Olympus.**

* * *

 **Act 2 Chapter 20**

 **PROMISES, DANCES AND RINGS**

Silenna burst into the room. It was peaceful. Julie and Emily sewing, Mary and Tom cuddling, Luke staring at Emily with a love-struck expression, blah blah, just the usual. But she had news. BIG news.

"Have you heard?!", she shouted

"No, but we are going to now", Mary muttered, making Tom chuckle.

"Reyna's hosting a dance!"

"Ok. So?", Emily asked nonchalantly, not showing any interest in the 'Big News' whatsoever.

"Well we _have_ to go", Silenna said, with a gleam in her eye like in one of those creepy old movies.

* * *

"Guys!", Tom said, 'I have a plan"

The guys were all currently crammed in a closed because _Tom,_ of all people, had suddenly gotten a _brilliant_ idea.

''Does it involve getting out of this closet? Because _I'm_ all in for it", Luke said sarcastically, making Charlie and Sammy snicker.

''Shut up, Luke"

"So, are we getting out, or what?"

"No, I just got an idea. And it's for our girlfriends"

The guys all leaned forward excitedly (which became really awkward because of the small space).

"Go on..."

* * *

 **2 DAYS LATER**

Silenna wrung her hands nervously, and began pacing the room. The girls were all ready, and Silenna was getting the pre-party nerves.

"I still think Charlie's cheating on me!", she complained whining, "He's been very, _very_ secretive".

Mary rolled her eyes, "Puh-lease! If anyone's being cheated on, its me! Tom has literally been avoiding me. And, to top it all of, he keeps staring at the _Hephaestus Cabin_ of all places!"

"Hey!", Julie complained.

"Sorry", Mary muttered.

A ring of the doorbell startled all of them.

Silenna gave them all a quick once-over.

Julie was wearing a strapless, short, mint green dress with a silver embroidery on the bodice, along with ankle strap silver heels.

Mary was wearing a strapless, high-low dusty rose dress with golden, strapless heels. She was wearing a pearl necklace that Tom had given her

Emily was wearing a short, black and pink dress along with classic black, single strap heels.

Bianca was dressed in a typical Huntress attire, complete with a bow and arrow set.

Silenna herself was wearing a sapphire, floor-length, glitter knitted dress, with silver metallic peep toe boots.

Their make-up was light, but pretty, and they were all wearing a piece of jewellry, be it a necklace, bracelet, or a pair of earings.

She opened the door, to find Charlie, looking handsome and dignified in a tuxedo.

His mouth fell open in awe.

"You-you-uh..."

She smirked to herself, as the rest of the girls walked out.

Tom's reaction was the best.

The minuite he saw Mary, his eyes widened comically, and his face flushed a bright tomato red, which made Mary giggle, before slipping her hand though his.

"The dance awaits us"

* * *

''Woah!"

The Dining Pavilion was decorated quite well. Fairy lights were strung over-head, and soft music was being played. Couples swayed and danced on the dance-floor, and tables full of refreshments were placed against the wall.

Even Mr. D was back, and was dancing with a beautiful red-headed woman.

"Um..", Luke said, tapping Emily on her shoulder, ''would you...like to dance?''

Emily smiled, and the couple waltzed away.

Tom turned to Mary, but she was talking to Darren, who seemed to be asking her to dance with him.

"Excuse me", Tom said, cutting into their conversation.

''Dance with me?'', he asked Mary, completely ignoring Darren, who looked like he wanted to punch him in the face.

Mary smirked at him.

''Of course''

* * *

The couples spent a happy two hours dancing. It was a few minutes before midnight, that Sammy pulled away from Julie.

She frowned at him, trying to pull him back into a kiss.

He smirked, brushing his lips against hers, and then proceeding to drag her away from the party.

"I have a surprise. One you don't want to miss..."

* * *

Luke, Tom, and Charlie had pulled their respective girlfriends away from the dance.

''But whyyyyyyyy!", Mary whined pouting.

He pulled her deep inside the forest.

''Okay, seriously, what the Hades is going on?''

''Look, Mary, we've known each other for so long, and I never ever want to hurt you-"

''Are you breaking up with me?'', asked Mary, half-amused.

Tom made a strangled choking noise ''NO! No! Never! Why would you-how could you-I love you, why would you even think that?'', he asked looking scandalized.

''Relax, doofus'', Mary said rolling her eyes.

''What I meant is...'', he said, bending down on one knee, and holding up a beautiful ring.

Mary's eyes widened into saucers.

''I-Tom-What...?''

He looked at the ring, and turned red.

''I'm not proposing...'', _yet, he thought,_ "but this is a promise ring. To promise that I'll always stand by you, and help you, and protect you, so...''

She gently plucked the ring out of his hands, and slipped it onto her finger. Perfect fit.

''Do you like it?''

''I love it. And I love you", she wrapped her arms around his neck, and pulled him into a deep kiss.

He pulled away after a minute, breathless.

''Come on'', he said, holding her arm.

''Where now?''

''Lets meet up with the others''

* * *

Mary and Tom met up with the others, and Mary noted that all the other girls (minus Bianca) wore a ring on their finger.

The guys led them to a cliff over looking the beach, and all of them sat down.

Luke wrapped his arms around Emily, who linked her arm with Bianca, who slipped her hand through Mary's, and so on.

''I love you'', Luke murmured to Emily, pressing a soft kiss to her forehead, just as a shooting star whooshed by.

''O.M. APOLLO ! You guys, did you know there'd be a meteor shower tonight?!'', Julie squealed, as she threw her arms around Sammy, who laughed and kissed her. Mary snuggled into Tom, and Charlie twirled his and Silenna's intertwined fingers.

Bianca looked around at the group, suddenly feeling nostalgic. At that time, at that place, there was no other place none of them would rather be.

* * *

 **A/N Thank you for all your reviews! Read and review, enjoy!**


	32. Author's note

The Legacies Of Olympus

A Percy Jackson Fanfiction

BY:COOLCAT7325

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Hey everyone! Coolcat7325 here. So, first off, I want to thank all of you who have reviewed, favourited and followed our story.

We have a few announcements;

1\. We are not making a sequel for the Legacies Of Olympus fanfiction. Sorry! :(

2\. We have started other fanfictions, do check them out.

3\. Do leave mails if you have ideas for us to write about!

Thank you for all your support.


End file.
